Omae Dattanda
by H.Lengyel
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura, el de quince y ella de catorce. Tremendamente inocentes, tiernos hasta la médula y completamente dispuestos a descubrir la experiencia del primer amor. Desde pequeños son los mejores amigos y aun asi, eso, no evitara que terminen destrozandose entre si. -Sasuke-kun, Oficialmente, soy la novia de Itachi-
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, aun, mis abogados trabajan en eso (Risa maníaca). Naaa por ahora todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mío es la historia y sus lindos comentarios que quieran dejarme jojojo

 **Advertencia:** Bastante de OC, UA y palabras altisonantes

 **Pairing:** SasusakuIta y mención del Naruhina.

 **Sobre el fanfic:** Como dice el SUMMARY, esta meloso, Nuestro Sasuke no es el sexy bastardo eléctrico que conocemos en Naruto. Aquí lo puse con familia, amor, y un sexy hermano. Por lo tanto, no anda por ahí buscando venganza ni con indicios emo en su vida. ¡Pero! (Porque siempre hay un, pero) A pesar de que sea una cosa hermosa, tan linda y que digas "Mi vidita" quiero advertir que en la medida de lo hermoso que es al principio, lo será de maldito después. El fanfic se dividirá en dos, la primera parte la contará Sasuke y la segunda Sakura. En la parte de Sasuke le pondré la personalidad infantil y chula que tiene en Naruto durante su niñez y la mantendré así hasta que empiece la parte de Sakura. De ahí en adelante… prepárense para hacer coraje porque si llegan a odiar a Sakura al principio, a Sasuke van a querer lincharlo después. Como dije anteriormente, no me gustan las historias sin dolor así que hágase una idea de para donde va esto.

Sé que no he terminado Carpe Diem, pero subo este fanfic porque se me hace más fácil escribirlo, por lo tanto, estaré subiendo continuamente (creo). Así mientras termino con la historia de Carpe Diem ustedes podrán leer este y no estar esperando tanto sin alguna historia. ¿No sé si me di a entender? Igual respondo dudas en los comentarios. Recalco, no abandonare ni uno ni otro. Solo que carpe diem es un proyecto algo más complejo y que quiero mantenerlo bien y no hacerlo a la carrera. Engloba más aspectos que este, así que no se lo pierdan.

Es todo y Gracias por leer.

H.M.

* * *

 **OMAE DATTANDA**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Tokio.**

 **Sasuke 5 años:**

Mi rostro se pagaba contra la ventana tanto que el aire caliente de mi boca comenzaba a empañarla. Comencé a morderme la parte interna de las mejillas. No me gustaba ni un poco lo que veía. Escuchaba a Mamá y a Papá comentarle a Itachi lo grandioso que sería vivir en aquel vecindario. Adiós departamento, hola jardín con mascota. Pero para mí era como perder algo valioso para ganar algo innecesario. Ya no dormiriá con mi hermano mayor, en vez, tendríamos los tres gatos que Mamá siempre quiso. Incluso si me esforzaba conseguiríamos un perro. Yo no quería un perro, quería mi cuarto compartido y mi departamento en Osaka.

El auto se paró de pronto y me gire hacia la ventana de Itachi. El jardín principal de mi nueva casa cubria todo el marco. Mamá se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se giró hacia nosotros, sus ojos cayeron de inmediato sobre mí.

-Sasuke mira el vecindario ¿No te gusta? Incluso tenemos un parque de juegos frente a la casa- Su elegante dedo blanquecino apunto a través de la ventanilla y tuve que seguirle la dirección arrastrado por sus palabras. Arrugué la nariz, a pesar de que la caja de arena y el trampolín me hacían guiños desde sus posiciones me negué a mirarlos embobado. Yo no quería esa casa, yo no quiera mudarme. Quería a mi escuela en Osaka y mi pequeño hogar en el tercer piso del edificio. ¿Por qué Papá no podía seguir trabajando desde casa?

-Me gustaba más el anterior- Había mentido un poco, el anterior no tenía tantos juegos como ese.

-Te gustara este ya verás- Mamá me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que la hacía verse tan guapa. Era injusto. Nadie podía contra eso, ni papá. Lo único que pude hacer fue expresar una débil queja.

-Hmph

-Olvídalo Mikoto, es imposible hacerlo entender- La voz de Papá me tomo de sorpresa. Me gustaba como sonaba fuerte y gruesa, aunque lo único que escuchara de ella fueran reproches sobre mi comportamiento. Papá despego las llaves del auto - Ya estamos aquí y el no lograra nada si sigue con esa actitud- Y salió para recibir al camión de mudanzas.

Itachi se descolgó los audífonos y cerro uno de los muchos libros gordos que solía leía.

\- Estaremos bien mamá - Dijo con su voz suave y ese tono especial que usaba cuando me sentía asustado o desconfiado.

Observe a mamá ella me veía con algo de pena. Suspiro, pellizco mi mejilla y después fue a encontrarse afuera con papá. Itachi hizo lo mismo una vez que guardo el iphone en la sudadera.

-Vamos Sasuke- aviso dejándome la puerta abierta de su lado para que saliera. Apreté los labios enfadado. Era tan molesto cuando no podía hacer nada, ser pequeño apestaba. Jale mi peluche verde de dinosaurio y puse los pies por primera vez en mi nuevo hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres días.

Tache en mi calendario el día martes 13 de julio con un plumón rojo. Según mi calendario de Thomas el tren, habían pasado tres días desde que dejamos el apartamento. Baje del escritorio y mire a mi alrededor, estaba aburrido, aunque los juguetes tapizaran la alfombra ya no se me antojaba jugar con ellos, toda la mañana lo hice. Camine empujando los bloques de construcción y derribando mis grandiosos edificios solo para asomar la cabeza fuera de la habitación. Mire con lastima la habitación de frente de mi hermano e inhale con fuerza llevándome a la nariz el olor a comida que subía desde el piso de abajo.

Eso era bueno. Significaba que Itachi no tardaría en llegar del colegio y quizás esta vez, podría jugar conmigo. En ese momento el "tin" "tin" de la entrada se escuchó desde la parte inferior. Yo ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras de caracol cuando sonó el quinto timbrazo. Mamá se limpiaba las manos con el delantal a la vez que caminaba para abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Yo! ¡yo quiero hacerlo! - Por suerte la detuve antes de que alcanzara el picaporte. Se volteó, me vio y se hizo un lado para que pudiera girar la chapa.

Pero no era Itachi, ni Papá, ni alguien que conociera siquiera. La señora al verme sonrió tan grande que retrocedí buscando a Mamá. Esa expresión era escalofriante, como en las películas de terror cuando el monstro encuentra a su presa para comérsela.

\- ¡Pero que niño más mono! - Su voz me recordó al sonido que escuchas cuando rayas una pizarra con las uñas. ¡Mamá!

Mi espalda por fin choco contra las dulces piernas de mi madre.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? - La amable voz de Mamá logro que los ojos verdes de la señora se despegaran de mí y fueran por los de ella.

\- ¡Queríamos darle la bienvenida! Son nuestros nuevos vecinos y me pareció apropiado venir a visitarlos y darles una cálida entrada a nuestro vecindario- Solo hasta que empujo una charola hacia nosotros observe bien el pastel de chocolate que llevaba como presente ¡Hugg! ¡Dulce! Odiaba el dulce. Por lo menos Itachi podría disfrutar de un buen postre al regresar.

-Oh que detalle- Mamá tan buena como siempre recibió el regalo con suaves modos. - ¿Ustedes viven al lado cierto?

\- Así es. Por cierto, Mebuki Haruno un placer- Y alargo unas uñas de colores brillantes hacia Mamá.

-Mikoto Uchiha igualmente- Dijo correspondiendo el saludo. - ¿Porque no pasas? Creo que sería bueno que me contaras un poco sobre el vecindario. Acabamos de mudarnos sería bueno escuchar algunas referencias.

\- ¡Claro! – Se giró y le grito a alguien a su espalda. Me pare de puntitas tratando de ver a aquella persona- Sakura, cariño, ven a saludar tú también.

¿Sakura?

En ese momento unos pequeños zapatos rojos aparecieron por detrás de la señora Mebuki y no fue hasta que ella se hizo un lado que pude conocerla.

Lo primero que vi fue su frente ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era enorme, pero de alguna manera no lograba verse mal en ella. Su cabello no era lila como el de su Mamá sino rosa y era una maraña que escapaba en todas direcciones, por arriba de los hombros y nunca tan brillante como el de mi Mamá. En un intento de peinarse se había amarrado un lazo rojo, pero se le veía gracioso porque parecía un conejo de lo largas que quedaron las puntas de este.

Sus ojos jade eran grandes, gigantescos y me devolvían la mirada aterrados. Además, estaba enana, como un duende. Apenas si me llegaba al hombro y vestía un horrible vestido rojo de lunares blancos. ¡Puag! Que mala suerte una niña como vecina.

-Hola corazón - Saludo Mamá agachándose para llegar hasta su altura.

-Soy Mikoto ¿Cuál es tu nombre linda? -

¿Linda? ¿Ella? ¡Pero si era igual al duendecillo de los cuentos infantiles!

-Sakura- dijo con una vocecita de caja de música. ¡Qué suerte que no tuviera una voz como la de su madre! Era una voz "muy de niña" pero soportable.

\- Sakura saluda también a Sasuke- La niña miro a su Mamá con los ojos muy abiertos y luego volvió hacia mí, agachado la cabeza. Odie eso por alguna razón. ¿Por qué no me miraba? - Hola-

Mamá bajo hacia mi e hizo una señal con los ojos para que yo también la saludara. Volteé el rostro, no me interesaba en lo absoluto saludar a una niña tan rara.

\- Sasuke Saluda- La orden fue suave, aunque claro yo sabía que si no lo hacía, cuando se fueran las visitas obtendría una reprimenda por desobedecer. Si algo no me gustaba era que Mamá me regañara, ella no.

\- Hola- solté rápido. Me cruce de brazos hacia Mamá- ¿Puedo irme ya?

Ella alzo la ceja. La ceja. Esa terrible seña que hacia cuando algo no le gustaba. Oh no.

-Lleva a Sakura a jugar contigo- Otra vez el mismo tono dulce cargado de amenazas.

Intente razonar.

\- Son juguetes para niños-

\- Seguro le gustaran- Y empujo a Sakura por la espalda un pasito hacia mí- Anda yo estaré en la cocina platicando con la señora Haruno.

\- ¡Hmph! sígueme- Le di un tirón a su vestido y comencé a subir las escaleras. Podía oír sus pequeños pasos siguiéndome y el rechinido de sus zapatos de charol contra la pulida madera. Abrí la puerta de sopetón y me hice a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar primero. Cerré la puerta recargandome en ella, observando como Sakura inspeccionaba cada punto de mi habitación. No era algo grandioso, una cama individual con sabanas de naves espaciales, un armario, mi mesa de dibujo y los aparadores para poner los juguetes. Oh y mi TV sobre la cómoda. Cuando termino dirigió sus gordos cachetes hacia mí. Otra vez bajo la cabeza.

\- Mi cuarto esta junto al tuyo-

\- ¿Qué?

Señalo mi ventana. Oh.

\- Hmph, no está junto. Nos separa un árbol gigante ¿no ves? - Me cruce de brazos enfadado- ¿Y vas a jugar? ¿O te quedaras parada ahí todo el día?

\- ¿Qué vamos a jugar? - Se agacho y tomo mi dinosaurio verde ¡MI DINOSAURIO VERDE! - ¿A la casita sale? Yo seré la mamá, tú el papá y este nuestro bebe.

Apretó mi peluche favorito contra su gordo cachete rojo. ¿Mi dinosaurio verde un bebe? ¿El monstruo destruye ciudades? ¿Mi súper arma secreta en los juegos de aventura? ¿Mi compañero ninja? Ja, no lo creo.

\- Dame eso- Le arrebaté mi juguete llevándome unos mechones rosas entre las manos. Sakura soltó un ¡Hay! que sonó como el sonido de un ratón - Esta es mi casa, mi cuarto y tú eres solo una invitada. ¡No vallas por ahí tomando las cosas de otros sin permiso, niña maleducada!

A Sakura le tembló la boca.

-Lo siento-

Una punzada de terror me pego en el pecho. Sus ojos se veían como los de Mamá cuando estaba a punto de llorar. Si esa tonta lloraba me reprenderían. ¿Y qué diría mi padre e Itachi si Mamá se los contaba?

\- ¡No llores, eres una molestia, si lloraras te odiare! -

Funciono, Sakura apretó con fuerza sus labios y sus ojos lagrimosos aguantaron las lágrimas.

\- Escucha. – Respiré con fuerza y puse las manos sobre mis caderas imitando a mis papas cuando se ponían serios conmigo- Jugaras a lo que yo juego ¿entendido? No juego a la cocinita, ni a la casita, ni al papa y la mamá, ni a las muñecas ni a cualquier otro juego tonto de niñas. Y nada me hará cambiar de opinión ¿ENTENDIDO?

Sakura asintió.

\- ¡Bien!

 **Sasuke 6 años:**

Esa mañana Mamá hablaba por teléfono otra vez con la secretaria del colegio al que no pude ir. Según Mamá hubo un "Trapapeleo" o algo así con mi inscripción durante la mudanza y mis hojas de nacimiento y esas cosas se perdieron. Por eso tenía que quedarme en casa hasta que Mamá volviera a sacar mis papeles de nuevo. Pero ya habían pasado tres meses y estaba fastidiado, sino fuera por Sakura….

¡Cierto! Sakura ¿Dónde estaba esa molestia?

Busque a Mamá en la cocina, ella estaba muy ocupada moviendo la comida en los sartenes y tarareando la canción del canal de música. Tuve que jalarle el delantal para que me hiciera caso.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - Pregunte algo fastidiado. Si fuera mayor no tendría por qué pedirles a los mayores la hora a cada rato.

Mamá me sonrió con esa nueva tonta sonrisa. Una expresión facial que se incluyó en su repertorio algunos meses después de la visita de Sakura. Era la primera vez que odiaba un gesto de ella, porque esa fea sonrisa me hacía sentir un horrible calor en las mejillas.

Volteé la cabeza para no verla. Arrg, quería esconderme en hueco y nunca salir.

\- Falta media hora para que llegue Sakura cariño

¿Y quién dijo algo sobre Sakura? Solo pregunte la hora…

\- Hmp, bien-

Eche a correr antes de que a Mamá se le ocurriera revolverme el cabello y mirarme igual que a un perrito abandonado. Cuando iba por las escaleras recordé que no sabía cuánto era una media hora. Rayos. Termine de subir a mi cuarto, por nada del mundo volvería a bajo. Ya tenía bastante con preguntar lo hora todos los días.

Todo por culpa de esa molestia, estúpida niña tonta que se tardaba demasiado en el colegio. ¿Qué tanto hacia? ¿Deberes? Con lo torpe que era seguro que no podía con las mates, cuando fuera al mismo colegio que ella seguro terminare enseñándole. Mire el calendario. Martes. Hoy le tocaba a la molestia. Suspiré y fui por las sabanas y la mesa de dibujo. Era mejor empezar a preparar las cosas.

Estaba tan perdido tratando de que las sabanas se alzaran perfectas que no escuche a Sakura llegar hasta que abrió la puerta de mi cuarto de un tortazo.

\- ¡Sasuke-Kun! - Grito con su voz chillona, tan irritante como siempre, lo bueno era que me había acostumbrado a ella, a eso y a su horrible sufijo. - ¡Waaa! ¡Te ha quedado muy bien!

En nada apareció a mi lado, girando, agachándose y brincando alrededor de mi obra maestra. Yo observe todo su tonto parloteo de aquí para allá. Sus gigantescos ojos de sapo, su despeinado cabello rosa y la falda roja alzándose y encogiéndose por todos lados. Esa vez llevaba las bragas de polka. Tela blanca con puntos rosas. ¿Cuáles llevaría mañana? ¿Las de osos? ¿O las de frutilla? Me agradaban las que tenia de superhéroes.

\- Mira Sasuke-Kun – Dijo alzándose la camiseta blanca del colegio- Mi mami me ha comprado una camiseta de conejos. ¿Ha que esta linda verdad?

\- Quien sabe, soy niño, no me gustan esas cosas. Venga vamos a jugar ya

\- ¡Si- Sakura se bajó la blusa de nuevo y se quitó el moño rojo botándolo sobre mi cama- ¿De qué color son tus boxes? - pregunto de pronto.

Fruncí el ceño tratando de recordar. Abrí un poco mis pantalones- Azules ¿Por qué?

\- Porque hoy en el kínder, Satoru nos enseñó sus calzoncillos que su papá le compro el fin de semana. Eran de Dragón Ball. ¿Tú nunca usas de figuritas verdad?

\- Mamá me compra los mismo que Itachi, son solo para niños grandes ¿Vas a jugar o no?

Sakura asintió y corrió hacia su mochila amarilla. Sin embargo, tenía que decirle lo que pensaba. Mamá una vez me había dicho que teníamos que ser cuidadosos con la ropa interior. - Tu como niña no deberías ver los boxers de los demás niños.

Dejo de hurgar dentro de su mochila para volverse hacia mí con sus cejas rosas fruncidas.

\- Pero si siempre veo los tuyos, incluso sin ellos cada vez que nos bañamos juntos. - dijo confusa

\- Pero yo soy tu amigo y también te he visto los tuyos y sin ellos.

\- Satoru también

 _¿Qué?_

-También le enseñas tus bragas a Satoru?

-No tonto, digo que él también es mi amigo

Me cruce de brazos irritado. Ella siguió buscando en su mochila hasta que saco el juguete principal para nuestro juego. Mi hija, Sarada Uchiha, una muñeca de plástico que la Mamá de Sakura le regalo en su cumpleaños. Era de esas muñecas que antes de comprarla podías elegir su color de ojos y cabello. Yo fui con ella cuando se compró. Su cabello y ojos eran del mismo color que los míos porque Sakura quiso que así fuera, pero tenía unos ojos tan grandes como los de ella y también su color de piel. Esta vez llevaba un pomposo vestido rosa. Entonces recordé algo…

\- Yo soy tu mejor amigo- solté- Y, además el papa de Sarada, lo que me convierte en tu esposo y los esposos pueden verse sin ropa ¿no? Satoru no es nada de eso, por eso no veas sus boxers ¿Entendido?

\- Está bien- dijo sonriendo, pero luego poniendo una cara seria- Entonces tu tampoco se los veas a otras niñas. ¡Nunca!

\- ¡Hmp! Eso no me interesa. - Mire a Sarada- Ya empecemos, estos juegos me aburren mucho

\- Es mi día, tienes que jugar a lo que yo quiero- protesto Sakura

\- ¡Bien! Pero mañana jugaremos en el lodo así que no te quejes

Sakura acuno a Sarada y comenzó a hablarle con esa voz tan parecida que Mamá usaba conmigo antes de dormir. Su nombre también había sido por causa mía. Sakura quería ponerle algo que a mí me gustara. Me encantaban los tomates, pero no podíamos ponerle tomata ¿Verdad? Así que su mama nos dio la grandiosa idea de Sarada, como en ensalada, donde siempre hay tomates.

-Hola Sarada, Mamá está muy feliz de verte. ¿Vamos a jugar con papa de acuerdo? Nosotros te amamos mucho, mucho….

-Sakura- solté. Había algo que necesita preguntarle con urgencia en cuanto me puse a pensar en ello. Ella despego su vista de Sarada para ponerla sobre mí.

\- ¿Te casaras conmigo de verdad cuando seamos grandes?

Por alguna razón tuve miedo de su respuesta. Sakura parpadeo, miro un segundo al techo y después lo soltó

\- ¡Si!

Suspire. Después de todo Sakura era mi mejor amiga. Ella siempre seria mi única opción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Supongo que eso es todo señora Uchiha y una vez más una disculpa de parte de la institución por la confusión.

Mamá sonrió.

-Esas cosas pasan y en una mudanza es común un traspapeleo. Lo importante es que Sasuke por fin va seguir al corriente con la escuela.

La joven secretaria me miro. Sus ojos cafés saltaron como el de muchas otras al verme. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Tenía un bicho en el rostro ¿O qué? -Ya lo creo, ansiamos tu llegada Sasuke- dijo amablemente. Estaba por responder solo por cortesía cuando el timbre de fin de clases sonó.

\- ¿Dónde está el salón 3°B? - pregunte rápidamente.

\- ¿Quieres conocer tu salón cariño?

Negué con la cabeza

\- Vine por Haruno Sakura- espeté firme y con las manos en los bolsillos. Escuche a Mamá soltar una risita baja y luego la cara confundida de la secretaria pasar de mi a ella.

\- Eso estaba a punto de comentarle, Mebuki Haruno es mi vecina y me pidió llevarle a su hija a casa- explico

\- Por supuesto ¿Tiene algún documento? - dijo la secretaria moviendo algunos papeles en el escritorio. Empecé al golpear el piso inquieto, la puerta estaba cerca ¿Por qué no solo me dejaban ir por ella? Sakura me conocía, éramos vecinos, amigos, esposos ¿Algo más? Incluso nos íbamos a casar de grandes, eso la hacía oficialmente mía desde ya ¿Por qué no podía ir por lo mío?

\- Me parece que ella llamo por teléfono avisando…- dijo Mamá. Pareció que una bombilla se prendió en la cabeza de la secretaria

\- ¡Dios! Claro, por supuesto ¿En dónde tengo la cabeza? lo había olvidado.

Resople.

\- Ella está en el segundo piso, pueden pasar- Mamá se puso de pie y yo corrí frente a la puerta del despacho.

\- Gracias-Se despidió- ¡Sasuke espera! - A penas abrió la puerta yo me lance fuera de ella dejando a Mamá atrás. Ya me alcanzaría mas tarde.

Por las tantas veces que Sakura me había contado de la escuela, supe exactamente donde estaba el salón 3B. Había Papás en la entrada y niños saliendo con ellos de las manos. Como pude me apretujé entre ellos para entrar. La maestra Kurenai, mi futura maestra, estaba muy ocupada hablando con algunos Papás y no pudo notarme cuando entre.

Había muchas mesas, juegos, casilleros y montones de niños que desde mañana serian mis compañeros de clase. Busque entre todos ellos su cabello rosado y esa cinta roja que la hacía verse como un conejo. Sakura estaba en el fondo armando un puzle con una cara seria que ponía cuando estaba concentrada.

Al instante de haberla encontrado un niño de cabello rojo en puntas se acercó a ella. Inmediatamente comencé a avanzar hacia ellos. Algo no me gustaba nada. Vi que ellos hablaban y algo no parecía gustarle a Sakura porque de pronto le saco la lengua. Claro, al niño eso tampoco le pareció y la jalo del moño rojo alzándola de donde estaba. Su puño derecho iba para su mejilla y yo ya estaba corriendo y empujando a todos para llegar.

Solo quería alejarlo de ella, pero…

\- ¡SASUKE! - Sakura grito mi nombre, no sabía que estaba ahí, ella… solo lo hizo.

Lo último que recuerdo de esa ocasión fue que entre Mamá y la maestra Kurenai tuvieron que separarme del tal Sasori antes de que terminara de romperle la nariz.

 **Fecha: 10 de septiembre**

 **REPORTE POR INDISCIPLINA**

Por este conducto le informo que el alumno: **UCHIHA SASUKE**. Recurrió a la falta de disciplina numero 18°, puesto que: **AGREDIÓ A UNO DE SUS COMPAÑEROS DE SALÓN**. Esperamos su valiosa contribución para que su hijo mejore en su comportamiento y nos ayude a sacarlo adelante en su educación formándolo como un buen ciudadano.

Atentamente El maestro de grupo Profe. (a) **KURENAI**

Firma de enterado Sr. (a) **UCHIHA MIKOTO**

\- ¡Increíble! Reporte de conducta un día antes del primer día de clases ¡Es un record! - Mamá presiono el algodón con fuerza sobre mi mejilla. El alcohol impregnado me hizo gruñir. Sasori había logrado darme un golpe en la mejilla, pero su cara no termino tan bien como la mía. Según Sakura el chico no podría ir a clases en tres días más. Perfecto.

\- ¿Papa va enterarse de esto? - Pregunte algo desconfiando, Mamá por lo general me cubría, pero esta vez la notaba un poco más enfadada. En cierta parte tenía razón, costo varios meses que volviera a integrarme al colegio, para que, antes de ir siquiera el primer día, lograra una suspensión de tres por mala conducta.

\- Esta vez, lo mantendremos así- Mamá me dirigió una mirada reprobatoria terminando de curar mi herida poniendo un curita gigante- Pudiste avisar a la maestra de lo que le hacían a Sakura

-Hmph- Los asuntos de Sakura era algo que yo solamente debía resolver.

\- Bien está listo, le diremos a papa que te caíste ¿De acuerdo? –asentí- La próxima vez en vez de correr a los golpes avísale a la maestra.

\- ¿Y dejar que le peguen mientras le aviso? - Eso no me parecía una opción.

\- Bueno, no creo que vuelvan a molestarla, el pobre niño... ¡Valla Sasuke cómo pudiste dejarlo tan mal! Esos juegos de Xbox Te están haciendo daño- Suspiro- En ese caso defiéndela, pero trata de no pegar ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien ¿Puedo irme a jugar ya? - Pregunte ansioso balanceando los pies.

\- Si cariño- Y otra vez me sonrió dulcemente como de costumbre.

Me levanto del banco de la cocina y corrí hasta la puerta principal, antes de salir le grité a Mamá.

\- ¡Estaré con Sakura!

Mamá se asomó desde la cocina y soltó con ternura - ¿Y dónde más cariño?

 **Sasuke 8 años:**

La discusión de Mamá y Papá comenzó mientras cenábamos. Itachi me dijo con los ojos que permaneciera callado, aunque no me gustara nada lo que escuchaba. Ellos discutían por mí y por Sakura. Papá no quería que ella fuera mi amiga, no tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Habíamos hecho algo mal? Esa vez rompimos un jarrón, pero juramos no volverlo hacer y tener más cuidado ¿Por qué se enojaba tanto? Ella era buena.

-¡Fugaku por dios no seas tan exagerado! - dijo Mamá enojada

-¡¿Exagerado?! ¡Mikoto, vamos, sabes que tengo razón! ¡El niño no se despega de ella! Se va con ella al jardín de niños, comen juntos, hacen los deberes juntos, cenan juntos y casi todos los fines de semana se va a dormir a casa de ella. – Papá enlisto con los dedos todos los días que pasaba junto a Sakura.

-Es su mejor amiga-

Parecía que esa argumentación de Mamá lo solucionaría todo. Después de ella no había nadie. Itachi como estaba en secundaria no tenía tiempo de jugar conmigo. Se la pasaba casi todo el día en su cuarto estudiando y haciendo los deberes, las únicas veces que salía era para comer e ir a su club de futbol. ¿Con quién iba a jugar?

\- Está obsesionado, necesita despegarse de esa chiquilla Mikoto. No puede vivir toda su vida como lapa

-Creo que exageras ¡Solo tienen siete años!

-Hay que corregirlo ahora que podemos. Necesita más amigos, no digo que Haruno no deba serlo. Pero Sasuke no puede seguir pegado a ella todo el tiempo. Desde mañana lo iré a dejar yo al colegio y por las tardes se quedará en su cuarto estudiando. Ya es hora de que empiece a saber cómo funciona la vida.

\- ¿Y cuánto durara esto? - Mamá se cruzó de brazos, increíblemente Papá había ganado esta vez la discusión. No me sentí asustado, porque, aunque fuera escondidas, buscaría la manera de verme con Sakura.

\- Hasta que consiga otros amigos, además de esa niña. - ¿Así que solo era eso? Bien, conseguirlos era fácil.

-En verdad creo que estas exagerando- Mamá se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a recoger los platos en silencio. No tardo mucho para que Papá abandonara la mesa sin dar las gracias y se refugiara en su despacho. Itachi ayudo a Mamá con la vajilla, me ofrecí para secarlos, pero Mamá me mando directamente arriba.

Pegue un salto al encender la luz y descubrir a Sakura hecha ovillo sobre mi cama. Llevaba su bata rosa suave con estampado de fresitas que usaba para dormir. Supe que había escuchado todo, las lágrimas viajaban por sus redondas mejillas e incluso temblaba.

Había olvidado por completo que esa noche quedamos en probar nuestro nuevo y recién descubrimiento. La conexión de casas que el roble gigantesco nos ofrecía. Parecía coincidencia, pero era una realidad que nuestros cuartos estuvieran separados por una gruesa rama entre ambas ventanas. Un simple paso sobre ella y estábamos sobre el marco de cualquiera de las dos ventanas.

\- Te dije que yo iría ¿Qué haces aquí? – Mi voz sonó molesta y era porque en verdad lo estaba. Si ella me hubiera esperado como acordamos no habría escuchado todo eso. Suspire y tire de mi camisa esperando a que hablara mientras me ponía el piyama.

\- Quería darte una sorpresa- Dijo con tristeza. Termine de ponerme una playera blanca y me deje los boxes largos.

-Mírame- Ordene poniéndome frente a ella- No dejaremos de ser amigos ¿vale? Así que deja de llorar.

Le limpie las lágrimas de su rostro con mis manos. Sakura se restregó los ojos con cansancio y asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Ella se quedó dormida pronto. Se abrazó a mi cuerpo y permaneció así hasta la mañana siguiente. Desde ahí comencé a usar el despertador para despertar antes y cambiar de cuarto sin que ninguno de nuestros padres se diera cuenta. Esa noche solo marco el inicio de nuestras innumerables noches juntos.

Al día siguiente Pap me inscribió por la tarde al club de futbol al que asistía Itachi todos los días. Eso redujo mi tiempo con Sakura, pero logro su objetivo, o más bien, yo hice que sucediera así. Papá se mostró muy satisfecho cuando le presente a Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo Y Karin Uzumaki, compañeros de mi club que se convirtieron en mis "amigos" después de unos cuantos diálogos fáciles. Eso fue suficiente para que pudiera volver a reunirme con Sakura sin presenciar sus feas muecas de disgusto. Y de momento, papa dejaría el tema tranquilo.

Aunque ya me importaba muy poco, porque ahora tenía a Sakura para mí solo todas las noches

 _¿Separarnos? ¡Ni en un millón de años!_

* * *

 _Jueves 10/3/16, 5:05 a.m_

Seré muy feliz si me regalan su review. :D

Les recuerdo que cada que subo el feo fanfiction borro alguna palabra o me cambia cosas, por ahora tengo muchooo sueño, así que luego lo revisare y si hay que hacer correcciones las haré. Me disculpo por adelantado. Más tarde subiere el segundo capítulo, por ahora dormiré. Jajajaja Por cierto no se olviden de ver el capítulo de Itachi Shiden. ¡Mi nene Uchiha esta precioso!

H.M


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Sasuke 14 años:**

El atronador sonido del despertador me puso de malas al instante. Alargue la mano sin dar con el estúpido botón de apagado. Trate de estirarme un poco más pero la pierna de Sakura atrapaba mis caderas con fuerza y su brazo enroscado en mi cuello me obligaba a mantenerme pegado a mi lugar.

-Sakura- Gruñí, haciendo un esfuerzo hasta que logre apagar el maldito ruido del despertador.

Un bostezo perezoso soplo en mi oreja y el golpe del aire cálido me estremeció de pies a cabeza. Por un momento me quede quieto sintiendo cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Los muslos desnudos de Sakura sobre mi pelvis, la piel de su estómago caliente sobre mi torso y unos montículos pequeños, suaves y redondos apretando el inicio de mi brazo. Por eso comenzaba a odiar los días de verano. Por lo general dormía con una playera cualquiera y en boxers, pero el calor de las noches nos ponía la piel pegajosa de sudor y aunque Sakura intentara no hacerlo, su cuerpo terminaba irremediablemente apretujado contra el mío. El calor se volvía simplemente inaguantable.

Comencé a usar solo boxers para dormir y ella, para mi desgracia, cambio la bata larga de satín por unas simples bragas de algodón y un corpiño de tirantes. A veces me ponía a pensar si no comprendía que era un chico en pleno desarrollo, me perdía y mi mente comenzaba a imaginar cosas no muy respetuosas sobre ella. Sobre todo, porque Sakura estaba caminando sobre el mismo camino de crecimiento que yo. Esas formas redondas no las tenía hace un año, aun eran pequeñas, pero eran tetas, al fin y al cabo. Pensar en su esponjosidad apretadas contra mí no era sencillo y más cuando las imaginaba sin nada de tela de por medio.

Algo ofuscado me revolví hasta zafarme de su agarre. Tenía un partido de Fut a las nueve en punto. Camine por el rosado cuarto de Sakura hasta su llegar a su armario. Abrí las puertas e indagué en la cajonera donde solía dejar mis mudas de ropa. Me vestí rápido y volví de nuevo a la cama moviendo a Sakura para que se levantara. Tomo un rato pero finalmente abrió los enorme ojos jade con cansancio. El pesado y largo cabello rosado le cayó hasta la cintura cuando se incorporó sobre la cama.

Hizo un puchero- ¡Sasuke! Aún es muy temprano para levantarse- miro su reloj- ¡Son las ocho y es sábado!

\- ¿Tengo partido a las nueve recuerdas? - Comencé a ponerme las zapatillas deportivas- ¿Iras verdad? - dije dándole la espalda.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre mis omoplatos, sus pezones se sintieron aun sobre mi camisa. Jadee suavemente.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si Sasuke-Kun! Te lo dije ayer ¿No?

-Es por eso que te levante- Termine de atar rápido las zapatillas tratando de alejarme de sus redondos pechos lo antes posible. Mi cabeza zumbaba por la presión de la sangre- Me voy primero te veré en una hora.

-Si – Me mando un beso al aire. Role los ojos. Le di una última repasada a todo su cuerpo antes saltar por la ventana y llegar a la mía.

Esto iba mal, muy mal, empezaban a suceder cosas que no podía controlar. No quería ni imaginar cuando fuéramos más grandes y la gama de opciones que pudiéramos hacer con nuestros cuerpos se ampliara. Los juegos ya no serían los mismos.

Quizás y por fin termine gustándome jugar al papá y la mamá con ella.

Suigetsu y Jugo fueron los primeros en llegar mientras me ponía la camisola negra del equipo. La palabra Uchiha condecoraba la parte trasera de arriba, mi número de jugador era el siete a petición de Sakura por supuesto. Otra razón más para creer que lo mío iba por la borda. Todas mis decisiones eran basadas en ella, en lo que quería y la hacía feliz, incluso si yo lo odiase, lo hacía siempre por ella. Que mierda era quererla.

Extendió sus redes con sus dulces sonrisas, con sus brillantes ojos jade y su terrible inocencia sobre mí. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba haciendo planes futuros con ella de protagonista. No me imaginaba una vida sin Sakura. Si pensaba en ello, me veía siempre con ella, a mi lado, con una argolla en el dedo y un sugerente vientre de embarazo. Le pondríamos Sarada, ese nombre tenía más simbolismo del que la gente pudiera imaginar.

Suigetsu a diferencia de Jugo (que llego calmando dejando con cuidado la mochila deportiva a mi lado) estampo su maleta contra la banca logrando un ruido tronador desde dentro. Suspire fastidiado, la única molestia que aguantaba en mi vida era MI MOLESTIA. Suigetsu era un idiota que toleraba a medias, pero al fin y al cabo un reverendo idiota y yo no lidiaba bien con los idiotas.

\- ¡He Sasuke! ¿Cómo haces para levantarte tan temprano? - Me dio una palmada en hombro y después abrió su maleta. Rebusco entre el lio de prendas hasta que dio con la camisola negra del equipo- Yo no puedo, me fastidia levantarme tan temprano. Sino fuera porque me quede con Jugo viendo algunas películas el viernes ¡Seguro falto!

Siguió parloteando mientras me ponía las calcetas largas con las espinilleras. Estaba amarrándome los tacos cuando Suigetsu cometió la estupidez de su vida.

\- ¡Entonces decidimos ver una peli porno y adivina! ¡Salió una chica de cabello rosa igual que tu amiguita! ¡Estaba tan buena! Y se parecía a ella - Se paró frente a mí- ¿Sakura vendrá cierto? ¡Tengo unas ganas de verla! ¡Últimamente se ha estado poniendo muy guapa! Empieza a tener curvas… ¡haa! espero que sea tan caliente como la que vía en la peli

Lo dije, no tolero a los idiotas y aún más cuando se meten con lo mío. Por suerte Jugo intervino, porque si no perdemos por default. Todavía la ceja izquierda de Suigetsu sangraba a chorros cuando Sakura llego.

Apareció en las gradas diez minutos antes del primer tiempo y desde mi posición de defensa quemé con los ojos su ropa. ¿PORQUE COJONES VENIA ASÍ? Joder. Todo el Maldito partido me la pase pendiente por ello, el entrenador me reprendió tres veces e incluso algunos de mi equipo me preguntaron si algo me sucedía. Karin al final del primer tiempo se acercó preguntándome si estaba enfermo. Bueno, enfermo no es precisamente como lo definiría, sino más bien furioso. Ignore el bote de agua que me ofrecía de un manotazo, ahora no estaba para sus estupideces y camine hasta las gradas donde Sakura usualmente me esperaba con su termo de florecitas para darme de deber.

Sakura bajo brincando en uno a uno los escalones ¡Carajo no hagas eso niña tonta! Llegue hasta ella cuando termino de bajar el último escalón y se tiro sobre mi colgándose de mi cuello.

\- ¡Sasuke-Kun! - Sus manos atraparon ambos lados de mi rostro- ¿Qué te sucede hoy? ¿Te sientes mal? Has estado muy distraído no eres así - Me zafé de su agarre y di una mirada tras ella. Los cinco idiotas de ahí la estaban viendo como algo comestible, como si más tarde pudieran obtener algo de ella. La tome por la cintura y la jale hacia mí liquidando a todos con la mirada ¡Imbéciles!

\- ¡Ven! – Tome su mano arrastrándola hasta el vestidor de chicos.

Estaba medio tiempo, casi nadie regresaba por ahí. Generalmente se quedaban en el campo descansado en las bancas y bebiendo agua para reponerse, aun así, me asegure primero de que la caseta estuviera vacía antes de entrar. Le eche seguro a la puerta una vez dentro. La luz era escasa apenas un rayo de luz entrando por las rendijas de la ventana del fondo.

\- ¿Sasuke que sucede? - increíblemente su cara era de preocupación.

\- ¡Tu! Eso es lo que sucede- golpe la puerta metálica- ¡¿Qué haces vestida sí?!

La mire de arriba abajo y la respiración me falto. Mis dedos cosquillearon ansiosos por la realidad frente a mis ojos. Sus esbeltas piernas me pedían a gritos que comprobara la suavidad que aparentaban. ¿Y si las besaba? De abajo para arriba. Empezando por sus pequeños dedos, subiendo por sus muslos, apretando la curva de sus nalgas y terminado en su…

\- ¿Qué? - se miró la ropa- Pero si es mi vestido de verano.

¡Si un vestido espantosamente corto, ajustado en el pecho y de tirantes! ¡De tirantes!

\- ¿Y tus jeans? ¿Dónde quedo la camisola que te regale para los partidos? - Me cruce de brazos. Sakura abrió los ojos y comenzó a morderse el labio nerviosa. Eso me alarmo, algo iba mal, casi lo sentía, bailaba en el aire listo para darme de bruces.

\- Esta vez quise traer algo diferente ¿Qué hay de malo Sasuke? ¡Hace mucho calor!

Uff, sí que hacía calor

\- Casi te puedo ver las bragas- Quizás eso era mentira, pero era un buen argumento para hacerla cambiar de opinión - ¿Traes las rosas con encaje cierto? - Adivine. Aunque cuando lo hize solo pensé en el conjunto más caliente de ella.

Sakura se tornó roja. Touché.

-En... ¿Enserio se me ven las bragas? - Tartamudeo

-Aja- _Por supuesto que no_

\- ¡Waa! – Chillo tirándose la orilla del vestido hacia abajo como si el jalón lo ampliara hasta sus pies- ¡Espero que él no los haya visto! ¡Dios qué vergüenza!

¿Él?

¡¿Él?!

¡¿Él?!

¡Pero que carajos!

Algo se expandió por mi pecho, agrieto mi estómago y subió por mi garganta. La sangre la sentía hervir bajo mi piel y esta vez respiré entrecortadamente y no precisamente por el vestido veraniego de Sakura.

\- ¿Él? - Me lo había gritado mi subconciente con tal descontrol que la calma lívida en que lo escupí incluso me sorprendió. Sonó tan calmado e impasible a la vez, cuando lo que quiera era azotarla contra la puerta y obligarla a que escupiera todo.

Sakura soltó una risita tonta que me enfureció más.

\- ¡No, no es nada! Sasuke! -

\- Dilo. Mírame a los ojos y dilo ¿Quién es? - ¿Quién era qué? Dios la cabeza comenzaba a zumbarme. Ni siquiera sabía que es lo que quería saber ¡Maldita molestia! Sabía que había algo, por supuesto que había algo, ella no se vestiría así por un partido, no para mí.

\- ¡Nadie! Sasuke es solo que atrás donde estaba sentada había un chico ¡Y yo baje saltando! ¡Seguro me vio todo! ¡Qué pena! - Se puso roja de nuevo.

Suspire, sin embargo, la espinita aun picoteaba mi credibilidad. ¿Porque sentía que había algo más? Le di la espalda y busqué mi mochila dentro del Locker. Por suerte tuve la buena idea de ducharme después del partido en los baños del club, casi nunca lo hacía, pero esta vez no quise esperarme hasta llegar a casa. Abrí mi maleta y saqué una playera blanca manga larga con el logo de mi banda favorita de Rock: Susano. Se la tire a Sakura.

-Póntela -ordené y me volví buscando mis boxers limpios. Eran negros, largos y esta vez tome los de tipo spandex, le irían perfectos. - ¿A qué esperas?

Sakura no se había movido ni un poquito, sus ojos ardían de enfado y las mejillas las llevaba rojas. Apretaba mi playera como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-No me pondré tu ropa- dijo lentamente en un hilo de voz.

-Lo harás- Camine hasta ella hasta que su trasero pego con la puerta de metal- O no te dejare salir de aquí.

\- ¡Pero me ira enorme! - refunfuño

\- Solo un poco, parecerá vestido ¿No es eso lo que querías? - Mi mano izquierda se apoyó junto a su rostro. Mire sus labios, estábamos tan cerca y yo cada vez sentía la necesidad de cortar el espacio entre nosotros

\- ¿Y los boxers? - Su delgada ceja rosada se alzó. ¡Dioses! ¡Enojada podía ser tremendamente sexy!

\- Te servirán de shorts- Mi nariz rozo la suya- Hazlo o dejare que mi equipo pierda por default. No nos iremos de aquí hasta que estés cambiada.

\- ¡HA! Sasuke eres un tonto! - Apoyo ambas palmas en mi torso y me empujó con toda su fuerza. Lo sentí como un nene de tres años queriendo ganarme en luchitas, aun así, me alejé de ella. Resoplo furiosa y tiro de su vestido hacia arriba. Poco a poco la prenda fue subiendo y mis ojos tuvieron la imagen de su delicioso cuerpo para ellos. Como cada vez que se cambiaba o dormía semi desnuda junto a mí la recorrí de arriba abajo. ¡A veces desea tener un poder o don en los ojos para quedarme con cada una de esas escenas en mi cabeza, las querías todas! Sus piernas, sus caderas que me pedía a gritos un mordisco, su cintura donde mi brazo se perdía por horas, sus redondos pechos y esa piel tan apetitosa de su cuello y hombros. ¡Diablos! ¡Porque tardábamos tanto en crecer! ¡La quería ya!, para mí, todas las noches y en cualquier lugar. Sakura era tan ingenua e inocente, no podía tener sexo conmigo, no aún. Con todas las cosas que quería hacerle seguro la dejaba traumada. Además, no pretendía ser suave con ella.

Me voto su vestido y yo lo atrape reprimiendo las tremendas ganas de llevármelo a la nariz y extraer todo el aroma de él. Se acomodó la playera; tal como dijo le quedo como vestido, el doblez rozaba la mitad de sus muslos, aun así, no era suficiente. Le pase los boxers y en lo que ella se los ponía guarde su vestido en mi maleta para volverla a colocar dentro del Locker.

A mi gusto se veía perfecta y dentro de mi ropa mucho mejor. Sakura arrugaba la nariz y le pellizqué los mofletes para que me mirara.

\- Te comprare un helado cuando termine el partido – Ella amaba el helado, sobre todo el de fresa.

\- ¡Hmph! – pronuncio, haciendo una imitación femenina de mi propio bufido.

\- Con todo y chispas- Oferte. Sakura suspiro.

\- ¿Y cubierta de chocolate? -

\- Aja- Pareció pensárselo unos minutos y luego sonrió.

\- Bien, vámonos.

El silbato del segundo tiempo pitó cuando terminaba de cerrar la caseta. Sakura tomo mi mano y la jalo con ella echando a correr hasta el campo. Llegamos justo a tiempo, me acomodé en mi posición y la vi subir los escomes de las gradas con más cuidado. Sonreí.

-He Sasuke que le paso a su sexy vestí… - Me gire hacia Suigetsu al tiempo exacto en que Jugo le tapaba la boca de un manotazo. La palma grande del chico pego con fuerza sobre la morada y rota nariz, Suigetsu pego un brinco de dolor maldiciendo entre dientes.

-Cállate Suigetsu ¿O quieres que Sasuke te termine de romper la cara? ¿No tienes bastante con la nariz y el ojo? - Suigetsu le devolvió una mirada de muerte-

\- ¿Por qué? Yo solo… -

\- Todos aquí lo saben. Con la chica de Sasuke no debemos meternos.

Suigetsu gruño, yo sonreí y el árbitro soplo del silbato anunciando el partido. Ganamos. Gracias a mí por supuesto, recuperé todos los goles en seguida. Era normal, no estuve torciéndome el cuello cada segundo solo para asegurarme que no miraban a Sakura como un trozo de carne.

Después de todo ella era mi chica. Solo mía y eso todos debían saberlo

* * *

 **Sasuke 15 añ _os:_**

\- ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo? - Solté en un gruñido con los controles de la play station en las manos.

Sakura se llevó un tiempo para recuperar el aire y aferrar mejor el cuenco de palomitas.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa- Tu micro no andaba muy bien

\- ¿Pero veinte minutos? - frunci el ceño

\- ¡Dios! Sasuke solo fui por unas palomitas! Deja de comportarte así conmigo

\- ¡Hmph! Siéntate ya está lista la partida

\- Yo quiere sentarme en el puf- soltó

\- Te lo gané, para que tardas tanto, te toca el cojín-

\- Si claro- dijo con sarcasmo

Sakura se puso frente a mí, me quito los controles de las manos, se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer entre mis piernas. Su menudo cuerpo cupo perfectamente. El trasero pegado a mi anatomía, la espada sobre mi pecho y su cabello rosa debajo de mi barbilla. Suspire, estaba destinado a perder la partida con ella entre mis piernas. Me paso de nuevo los controles y coloco el cuenco entre sus piernas. ¡Perfecto! Ahora no podría tomar una siquiera.

Jalo sus controles de mando y yo le puse play a la partida. Me venció a la primera porque yo estaba muy ocupado con la situación de sus nalgas pegadas a mi miembro. El aroma floral de su cabello junto al de su piel no ayudaron tampoco.

Duramos así hasta que mama nos llamó para cenar. Sakura salto desde su lugar y corrió hasta la puerta, yo me tome un tiempo para recuperar la respiración antes de seguirla. Agarro la costumbre de sentarse así conmigo cada vez que jugábamos la consola e incluso, a pesar de la tremenda tentación, me acostumbre a ello. Ahora recargaba mi barbilla sobre su cabeza y me recostaba con ella encima mío para estar más cómodo. Era una confianza que simplemente jamás había tenido con nadie y que nunca llegaría a tener con alguien que no fuera Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Eres muy popular, me das envidia-

 _Si supieras que tú también lo eres, pero me he cargado a golpes a media escuela con tal de que no se acerquen a ti…_

\- Salí fichado a mamá ¿Qué se supone que haga con eso? - Me encogí de hombros, el parloteo y las miradas de mis compañeras a unos metros de nosotros me alcanzaban como flechas de corto alcance. Odiosas. Sakura me examino y luego miro al grupito frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunte

\- Yo siempre seré tu mejor amiga ¿verdad? – A pesar de su firmeza al hablar las palabras salieron con un temblor impregnado.

\- Te he soportado desde los cuatro años ¿Tu qué crees? No tengo ni las ganas ni la paciencia de pasar la mismo con otra.

\- Me odian- dijo volviendo a mirarlas

\- Lose-

Las miradas fulminantes empezaron a caer sobre Sakura desde los siete años, exactamente cuando las niñas comenzaron a percatarse de lo agradable que era mi rostro para su vista. Aquello era una cualidad física que en la vida quise demasiado. No quería llegar a tanto, bastaba con tener un rostro promedio, jamás quise llamar la atención de esa manera. Las mujeres se me iban encima literalmente. Todas querían mi atención e irónicamente a la única que quería dársela le era indiferente. Si era tan guapo y atractivo como ellas decían ¿Por qué Sakura no se interesaba por mi como ellas? ¿Por qué no intentaba besarme y echarse encima mío como todas?

\- ¿Quizás deba alejarme de ti? - Tentó

Estaba de broma seguro.

\- Hazlo, quiero ver como duras una semana sin mí. - Sakura frunció el ceño, había pinchado su orgullo.

\- Tu no durarías sin mí ni tres dias-

Vale, era cierto.

\- ¿Es una apuesta? Porque…

\- ¡Sasuke! - Karin me llamo desde la puerta del aula. Me gire a verla, sus ojos rojos tras las gafas me llamaban y su forma de pararse en medio del marco era bastante prepotente.

En ese momento me percate que todo los cuchicheos y murmullos del salón habían desaparecido, ahora nosotros éramos el centro de atención. Karin, era la segunda chica después de Sakura que se atrevía a hablarme sin tartamudear en la segunda letra. Era madura, sabía lo que quería y como lo quería. Por eso la soportaba, nada más, me gustaban las cosas sin rodeos ni antelaciones. A diferencia del resto de mis compañeros que la tenían fichada como la chica de último curso más caliente de la escuela. Gruñí, Karin no tenía intenciones de acercarse y los ojos de todos bailaban entre nosotros. Sakura me miraba intensamente apretando los labios. Me levante de la banca y todos dieron un respingo. ¿Pero qué carajos? Éramos gente normal como ellos.

Mientras me acercaba me di cuenta del porque el estúpido de Suigetsu iba tan calado con ella. No eran novios, pero el idiota la quería como yo a Sakura. La diferencia es que ambos eran como el agua y aceite, y que a Karin en ese momento le gustaba yo. Era guapa, tremendamente guapa, su cabello rojo caía largo hasta las caderas, con cara de estrella porno y un cuerpo escandaloso de modelo. Para su edad estaba muy bien desarrollada. La cosa es que en gustos lo mío iba muy tarde. Desde los cuatro me enamore de la estatura bajita, el cabello rosa, los gigantes ojos de sapo, sin nada de busto y de un redondeado trasero. Karin estaba bien, pero no me volvía loco como Sakura.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Metí las manos en mis bolsillos del pantalón. Ojalá se diera prisa la hora del descanso ya casi terminaba y Sakura quería ir a comprar un dulce a la cafetería.

\- El baile de fin de gradación es en una semana-

-Lose-

Sakura me acompaño hace unos días a comprar un traje que combinara con su vestido.

\- ¿Ya tienes…? - Miro atrás de mí y suspiro- Por supuesto que ya tienes. ¿Iras con la pelo de chicle verdad?

\- Es Sakura. Deja de llamarla así - La mire mal

\- Ella me ha dejado que la llame así, cosas de chicas no te metas.

Bufe. Aun así no me gustaba,ni con la aprobación de Sakura.

-Bueno, entonces hazlo cuando no te oiga, me molesta- Karin rolo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Al punto. ¿Iras con ella cierto?

-Como siempre- Respondí, Karin sonrió mordiéndose los dientes.

\- ¿Y si le consigo pareja y vas conmigo? – Aventuro

Me reí internamente ¿Y dejar que un estúpido la toque, baile con ella y obtenga el tradicional beso de fin de noche que tanto había esperado desde los diez? Ja, Claro que no.

-No

-Por supuesto que no- Karin hecho la cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo languidamente - No te preocupes ya lo sabía.

-No me preocupe en lo absoluto Karin. Descuida- Ella arrugo la nariz- ¿Es todo?

-No me daré por vencida- Susurro con la boca apretada- Ya es hora de que le deje oportunidad a la competencia, sobre todo cuando ella no parece ni mínimamente interesada en el premio.

\- Suerte entonces- La despedí con un movimiento de mano y me di la vuelta.

¡Sabía que no se quedaría así! ¿Entonces porque no la corte de Raíz? ¿Por qué? A penas avance tres pasos, Karin corrió pasando de mí y yendo a donde se suponía iba yo, con Sakura.

\- ¡He pelo de chicle! - La llamo con su típico tono arrogante. Sakura giro el rostro y Karin soltó lo que las chicas de mi curso siempre quisieron preguntarle- ¿No eres la novia de Sasuke Cierto?

¡Maldición! ¡Sakura di que sí! Ya sabía para donde iba esto. Karin estaba actuando tan fría y calculadora más que de costumbre. Algo no iba bien y si no me daba prisa en reconocer su plan, estaba perdido.

\- No- Ella me miro con un brillo que no supe identificar.

\- Iras con él al baile cierto- Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Déjalo ya Karin. No iré contigo- Karin se giró hacia mí y a diferencia de la espantosa mirada que creí que me daría me sonrió con cara de Póker. ¡Mierda! Sea lo que sea había caído.

\- ¿Invitaste a Sasuke al baile? - La dulce voz de Sakura casi me hace gritar de frustración. Ahora todo estaba tan claro ¡No! Los ojos jade me miraron lastimosamente.

-Así es- Karin apoyo una mano en el pupitre y la otra sobre su cadera- Pero como siempre va contigo me dijo que no. ¿Es muy buen amigo verdad? Aunque quiera no puede dejar que su mejor amiga se quede sin pareja.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se giró a mi buscando que las palabras de Karin fueran ciertas.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡En verdad quiero ir contigo! - Le respondí con desesperación

\- ¿Lo ves? Tan lindo como siempre. Jamás quiere lastimarte, Te quiere tanto que lo da todo por ti. ¿Lo sabias?

Sakura negó con la cabeza sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

\- ¡Dios! Sakura como puedes! ¡El tan buen amigo y tú! - La voz de Karin sonó tan fingidamente ofendida.

-Ya basta Karin. Déjala en paz - Llegue hasta ella y tire de su hombro, la quería fuera a la de ya.

-No Sasuke - Se zafo de mi agarre y yo la mate con la mirada - Ya me cansé de esto! ¡No hemos podido ser novios por ella! ¡Me gustas y yo a ti también! ¡Estoy cansada de que solo andes preocupándote por ella!

Me aleje soqueado ¡¿Pero qué jodidos?! Mis ojos no podían con la incredulidad. Karin nadaba en su propia victoria. Mire a Sakura, ella estaba palida y con la mirada perdida sobre el pupitre.

¡Hasta aquí!

\- Eres patética Karin- comencé, escupiendo ácidamente cada palabra. - Hacer esto para que valla contigo al baile. ¿Tan desesperada estas? Mintiendo de esa forma, decir que siquiera me gustas, cuando sabes perfectamente que siempre he estado enamo….

\- ¡Detente! - El grito de Sakura me hizo tragar grueso. Estaba llorando. - No digas una mentira para hacerme sentir bien.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda dices?! -Golpee el pupitre- ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que siento?

\- Todo este tiempo…- Las lágrimas bajaban en silencio- ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que te gustaba Karin!

El aire escapo de mi cuerpo exasperado ¿Era en serio?

\- No puede ser – Negué con la cabeza- ¿Tan tonta eres?

\- ¡Tú eres el tonto! ¡Somos amigos no eres mi novio! ¡No puedes estar todo el tiempo protegiéndome, sacrificando cosas por mí!

\- ¡Sakura eso no es así! - El aire comenzaba a faltarme.

Se giró hacia Karin y le sonrió de oreja a oreja con los ojos empañados.

\- ¡No te preocupes Karin! Aunque tenga que arrastrarlo ira al baile contigo. ¡Déjamelo a mí! Lamento haberte causado tanto disgusto ¡Soy tan despistada! ¡De ahora en adelante apoyare su relación!

\- ¡Sakura! -grite

-Gracias pelo de chicle, sabía que no eras una perra como todas pensaban- Giro los ojos al redor del salón.

\- ¿Eso pensaban? - Miro al grupo de chicas- ¡Por eso me odiaban! ¡Dios lo siento chicas!

-Bueno creo que es todo- Se giró hacia mí y sus repulsivas manos se colgaron de mi corbata- Nos vemos Sasuke-Kun!

Gruñí

-Desaparece- siseé

Karin me guiño el ojo y se largó del salón contoneando las caderas con diversión. ¡Maldita! Había ganado, me había pegado justo en mi punto débil.

Mire a Sakura con furia. ¿Cómo era capaz de no darse cuenta? ¿Qué no he sido obvio todo este tiempo? Cada día, con cada gesto, con cada palabra le he dicho lo estúpidamente enamorado que estoy de ella.

 _¡Te amo joder!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toque tres veces, la primera apenas fue un roce, la segunda casi ni se escuchó y en la tercera la voz de Itachi me dio un pase desde dentro.

Mi hermano a sus dieciocho años era el hijo perfecto que todo padre deseaba. Las mejores calificaciones, un comportamiento impecable, estudioso y como un bono extra más atractivo y guapo que yo. Las cartas de confesión que yo recibía no era ni la mitad de las que el recibía a mi edad. Eso lo hacía perfecto para el puesto y quizás el único al que le confiaría una tarea tan importante. Sakura siempre había pasado de él, le agradaba, pero hasta ahí, e Itachi había sido igual con ella. Aun así no me encantaba, sentía arcadas de celos consumirme vivo cada vez que la fecha del baile se iba acortando. Pero era la única opción, la más factible y la que me molestaba menos.

Itachi se giró de su escritorio en cuanto me recargue en el filo del mueble. Se quitó los lentes de estudio y espero a que hablara. Yo me cruce de brazos, mi garganta picaba con molestia. Mil veces maldita Karin; Y Sakura por ser tan estúpida en no darse cuenta de mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – La atención en su voz me fastidio un poco más, hice una mueca.

-Necesito un favor- gruñí

-Eso veo- Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla giratoria-

\- ¿Lo harás o no? - Lo mire e Itachi me devolvió el gesto divertido por mi espontaneo enfado.

-Depende- Tarareo - ¿Qué es?

\- Necesito que vallas con Sakura al baile de graduación, que la acompañes, te estés un rato y la regrese temprano a casa.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se hizo hacia delante y apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas. Vale había captado su interés eso aumentaba las posibilidades.

-Eso es …- Se tomó un tiempo para buscar la palabra- ¿Fuera de serie? ¿Se han peleado?

-No, es complicado.

-Tengo tiempo- Sonrió- Si voy a hacerlo, no quiero que mi hermano quede como un cornudo con su hermano mayor

\- ¿Cornudo? -Fruncí el ceño

-Es tu novia ¿No?

Heche la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Por qué? ¡Era tan obvio! ¿Por qué la tonta molestia no se daba cuenta como los demás? Rechine los dientes.

-No, no es mi novia- _No aun, pero después de esto lo será. No pasare por esta mierda de nuevo. Después del baile le diré todo y aunque ella me rechace la perseguiré hasta que acepte salir conmigo_.

\- Siempre creí que eran novios- dijo Itachi con estupor- Lo creí desde que dejaste de perseguirme para irte a jugar con ella.

\- Eso no importa ahora. ¿Me harás el favor o no?

\- ¿Por qué? Se ve que no te gusta nada- sus ojos me examinaron.

\- Me gusta otra chica- Mentí. Esa era una excusa rápida para salir de este embrollo. - Quiero ir con ella al baile, pero no quiero que Sakura valla con cualquier idiota que solo quiera tocar donde no debe.

\- Oh entiendo- Itachi recargo la barbilla sobre su mano- En verdad pensé que Sakura te gustaba mucho…

\- ¿Lo harás o no? - dije fastidiado

-Está bien- Acepto- Pero me dejaras el juego de la FIFA 14

 _¿Mi videojuego favorito? ¡Itachi cabron!_

-Bien- gruñí. - Es el viernes, a las nueve, en el gimnasio del instituto. Lleva un traje negro con corbata roja, el vestido de ella es rojo yo te daré el corsage que compre. Pasa por ella diez minutos antes y venla a dejar como a las doce. Yo me llevare la camioneta de mamá, tu puedes tomar el auto de papá.

Antes, iba a rogarle a mi padre que me dejara su auto, era un mercedes negro, fabuloso y reluciente en donde quería llevar a Sakura a nuestro primer baile juntos. Karin me importaba medio cáchuate, por mi nos íbamos caminando, pero no me apetecía pasar más tiempo con ella del necesario.

\- ¿Vendrás con nosotros de vuelta? -

-No creo que Karin me suelte tan temprano, además me obligara a irla a dejar-

\- ¿Obligarte? - Abrí los ojos

-Me gusta, pero a veces es una pesada.

\- Vale, entiendo- Itachi se quedó unos minutos sumido en sus pensamientos, después movió la cabeza negativamente- ¿En serio no te gusta Sakura? Dices eso, pero tu cuerpo parece querer estrangularme, tus ojos desde que entraste no han dejado de mirarme con desprecio.

\- Es mi mejor amiga. No me agrada la idea de dejarla sola-

\- No le hare nada

-Eso espero- dije con un tono de amenaza. Itachi estallo en carcajadas.

\- Tranquilo lo prometo. Me vestiré: traje negro corbata roja, ramillete a juego, iré por ella, le diré lo hermosa que está en su vestido, le abriré la puerta del auto, la llevare al baile, bailaremos unas cuantas canciones y después la dejare en la puerta de su casa a las doce en punto con un beso en el dorso de la mano ¿Satisfecho?

-Omite el baile y el beso en la mano-

 _Y si es posible, no la toques ni un milímetro por favor._

\- ¡Bien! Sin baile y beso, aunque no prometo nada con lo primero, Sakura puede querer bailar

\- ¡Hmph! - _Me asegurare de que no sea así. Tenlo por seguro._

\- ¿Es todo? - Itachi giro de nuevo la silla

-Si es todo-

\- ¿Cómo se dice? - soltó con burla

-Vete a la mierda Itachi. Esto es algo que hubiera hecho nunca.

Itachi volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿De verdad Itachi acepto ir conmigo? - La voz de Sakura sonó detrás de la cortina de los probadores. Me termine de poner la corbata alrededor de cuello y salí para que pudiera verme.

Exactamente cinco dependientas casi corrieron para preguntarme si podían hacerme el moño de la corbata, pero yo ya estaba frente a Sakura esperando que sus suaves manos me ayudaran en ello. De mala forma las hice desaparecer.

\- Si, ira contigo- Mire hacia abajo, su cabello rosa, las largas pestañas del mismo color y su delicada boca. Suspire.

Sakura termino de hacerme el moño - ¡Me gusta! Te ves muy guapo

Las mejillas me ardieron

-Me gustaba más el otro- respondí. El otro que ella escogió para ir a juego con su vestido

-Pero ese llevaba corbata roja - reprocho- El vestido de Karin es verde, no combinaba, la corbata negra va mejor. ¡Fue una suerte que nos pudieran cambiar el traje!

-Como sea. ¿Entonces este? Ya me quiero ir-

\- ¡Si ese! - Sakura aplaudió- Apresúrate, aún falta que vallamos a comprar el ramillete y la tienda cierra en dos horas más.

Después de pagar mi traje Sakura me arrastro hasta la tienda más pomposa y estresantemente rosa de todo el maldito centro comercial. La dependienta, para mi mala suerte, otra chica boba que tartamudeaba cada vez que le preguntaba los precios, estaba más ocupada mirandome que en hacerle caso a Sakura cuando ella pedía que le mostraran algunos modelos.

\- Muéstrame ese- ordene señalando el que Sakura había pedido por más de tres veces.

La chica saco un ramillete color melocotón, era una flor grande con un diamante fantasía en el centro y amarrada a un brazalete de perlas. Simple y a la vez elegante y delicado.

\- ¡Ese! - Sakura sonrió como un niño pequeño recibiendo su regalo de navidad. ¿Habría puesto la misma cara cuando hubiera recibido el que yo compre para ella? Ahora no lo sabré, Itachi será el único que vera su rostro sonriente al ponérselo. El ramillete que compre para ella con ayuda de mama, que me costó varios días trabajando en el jardín y exhaustivas mañanas lavando el auto de papa. Itachi se lo entregaría y él se llevaría todo el crédito por ello.

-Demelo- solté con voz cansada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El horrible viernes llego muy pronto, demasiado pronto. Mientras me acomodaba el cinturón Itachi entro como tres veces preguntado cosas sobre Sakura. Según él quería tener temas de interés para poder hablar con ella.

\- ¿Comida favorita?

-Anmitsu, anko y umeboshi

\- ¿Música?

-Rock, igual que yo Susano

\- ¿Dulce o amargo?

-Dulce

\- Pasatiempo favor…

-Le gustan los juegos de trivial, leer libros de medicina, jugar videojuegos conmigo, odia lo picante, le encantan las películas de terror, el color rojo, ir a mis partidos de fut, escuchar música, leer manga, su signo es Aries, cumple el 28 de marzo y odia por completo que no la tomes enserio ¿Ya? ¡¿O necesitas algo más?!

-Es todo – Dijo desde la puerta sonriendo y volviendo a desaparecer por ella.

Me puse el saco y jalé la corbata antes de salir por la ventana y trepar la rama para llegar hasta su habitación. Casi me voy para atrás cuando tire del cristal. Ahora en verdad no quería darla ir, y mucho menos con Itachi. Un setenta por ciento de mi raciocino estaba gritándome que cancelara todo, mandara a la mierda a Karin e Itachi y fuera con Sakura al baile como desde un principio se planeó. Aun mejor, me quedara con ella y disfrutara la imagen de ella dentro su vestido para mí solo.

Jamás lo había visto, en esa ocasión Sakura me había dicho que quería que fuera sorpresa. Solo me comento que era rojo, para qué pudiéramos elegir mi traje y el ramillete que comprara fuera acorde a su ropa.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? - Sakura amplio su sonrisa y dio una vuelta sobre su eje. La falda bailo con el movimiento, trague grueso.

-Es corto- Fue lo primero que solté mirando sus torneadas piernas desnudas.

Baje de la ventana y me tire en su cama teniendo una visión mucho mejor de ella. Mierda estaba tan caliente, quería arrancarle ese vestido y hacerla mía hasta que le entrara por la cabeza lo estúpidamente que estaba enamorado de ella.

\- ¡No empieces! - soltó enfadada- Me llega por debajo de las rodillas

-Pero la parte de atrás, la de adelante te va por medio muslo- El modelo era algo raro, largo por atrás y más corto por delante, straple con forma de corazón y con moño en medio sobre la cintura separando la falda amplia del corset. - Te ves bien

 _Perfecta._

\- ¿Verdad? ¡Me ha encanto desde que lo vi! ¿Crees que a Itachi le guste? -

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes

-Tal vez, a él le gustan los escotes más pronunciados, lo tuyo da pena y tus piernas se ven muy pálidas y flacuchas. Sus novias suelen tener cuerpo con más curvas.

Sakura enrojeció por su orgullo femenino pisoteado

\- ¡Dijiste que me veía bien! ¡No tenías que ser tan grosero! Ya sé que mi cuerpo no es muy bonito, soy enana, me falta teta y me sobra culo ¿Ya? – respiro profundo- ¿Cómo está el peinado y el maquillaje?

\- ¿Se supone que eso es un peinado? - Su cabello usualmente lacio caía ahora en rulos por su hombro izquierdo.

\- ¡Ha! Sasuke! ¡Eres un tonto! – Bufo molesta y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. Me encantaba molestarla, su cara era demasiado sexy, por eso trataba de hacerlo en la menor oportunidad.

-Están bien déjatelo así- Dije antes de que Sakura se deshiciera su peinado. Los rulos le quedaban fantásticos, su caballo era como el de una actriz porno. - No te hubieras maquillado, te ves mejor sin nada.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me veo mal? - Se giró a verme

-Te ves más grande-

 _Y más preciosa, eso no deberían verlo todos los demás_

-Entonces está bien. Itachi es más grande y maduro, no quiero verme como una chiquilla tonta a su lado.

Otra vez Itachi. Comenzaba a creer que había sido mala idea.

\- ¿Me ayudas con la corbata? - Dije ofreciéndole la tela de gasa negra.

Sakura asintió, me levante y ella llego a la altura de mis hombros.

\- ¡Oh espera! - Soltó y retrocedió buscando algo en el suelo. Junto a su armario había una caja negra de donde extrajo un par de tacones rojos, se los calzo y yo tuve que respirar varias veces y pensar en la desagradable cara de mi padre antes de que mi amigo se despertara. ¡Dioses! Esos tacones serian mi nueva fantasía sexual, ahora en verdad necesitaba sus piernas desnudas enrolladas en mis caderas y la punta de las zapatillas encajándose en mi espada.

\- ¡Listo- Corrió de nuevo hasta mí y esta vez me llegó a la altura de la nariz- Mi mamá me los compro, estuve practicando con ellos para que pudiera caminar bien esta noche

¿Practicando? ¿Cuando? Jamás me entere.

\- ¡Así es más fácil acomodar la corbata, no tengo que pararme de puntitas! - Termino de hacerme el moño, alejándose después unos pasos. Puso ambas manos sobre las caderas.

-Estas guapo, muy guapo, me siento orgullosa tengo un amigo muy atractivo-

 _Y podría ser tu novio, piénsalo. Todo mi cuerpo para ti sola y a tu disposición ¿Tentador?_

-Me voy primero entonces- Me trepe de nuevo hacia la ventana

\- ¡No te olvides del ramillete!

-Losé- Me detuve un rato y finalmente me gira hacia ella- Te veré pronto y, Sakura, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Espérame despierta esta noche.

-Está bien.

Antes de irme le entregue el ramillete a Itachi, deje que mamá me tomara algunas fotos y me fui por Karin. Ella vivía en la grandiosa casa con pinta de mansión costosa. Mis padres también podrían costearse una de esas y aun mejor que aquella. Innumerables veces mi padre le había propuesto a mamá que comprarsemos una casa que mostrara el nivel de su trabajo. Pero ella se había negado, prefería su linda casa blanca, tranquila y en el agradable vecindario lleno de críos revoltosos.

La reja inalámbrica se abrió, yo entre y aparque la camioneta frente a la puerta de caoba blanca. Al tercer toque de timbre su madre me recibió, era igual a Karin, solo que una versión más grande. Sus pechos gigantes de silicona se apretaron a mi torso al saludarme. Cuando beso mi mejilla supuse que toda la pintura roja de sus labios me la había dejado encima.

\- ¡Pero si eres tan guapo como dijo Karin Sasuke! - Hecho una mirada a las escaleras y grito- Karin ¡nena! Sasuke está aquí-

\- ¡Unos minutos! - grito Karin desde arriba, junto a un par de pisadas de tacón sobre la madera-

-Pasa cariño- dijo su madre invitándome a la sala- Mi esposo aun no llega del trabajo ¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado presentártelo! Él es muy celoso con mi nena, pero seguro te aprueba de maravilla.

Para lo que me importaba.

-Grandioso- solté. La mama de Karin sonrió gustosa.

El interrogatorio empezó ya que estuvimos sentados en la salita de estar. Mire un poco al rededor antes de responder. Esa sala parecía sacada de una pintura surrealista. Las pieles y objetos raros iban de aquí para allá, hasta entonces me percaté de que el sillón sobre el que estaba sentado estaba tapizado con piel de algún pobre animal.

\- ¿Dime de donde conoces a mi nena?

-Del colegio- ¿De verdad me preguntaba algo tan obvio? – Además vamos al mismo club

\- ¡Es cierto! Soy tan despistada- De pronto su mirada amable cambio, solo por unos segundos, los que se tomó para formular la siguiente pregunta- Es solo que siempre andas con esa niña, la de cabello rosa, por todos lados que no he tenido tiempo para acércame y conocerte mejor. Dime ¿Es tu novia?

 _Si._

-No-

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Y su voz casi sonó como la prepotente voz de Karin - Es bastante linda pero no eres de esos gustos ¿verdad Sasuke? La vez pasada cargaba una horrible playera de Rock.

-Era mía- respondí con voz acida. La señora abrió los ojos roja ante su indiscreción. Resulto tener el increíble don que no muchos tenían conmigo, ponerme de malas al instante.

\- Si, bueno, a ti te quedaría fantástica, pero a ella se le veía terriblemente mal, nada femenino- Sonrió- pero entonces ¿Ella es?

Respire profundo.

-Mi esposa

\- ¿Qué? – De repente su cara había palidecido y la confusión iba desde su ceja pintada hasta sus uñas postizas.

-Que Sakura es mi esposa, aunque ella solo nos presenta como prometidos, puesto que aún no podemos casarnos- Sonreí- Pero como es un hecho de algunos años más adelante a mí me gusta llamarla como lo que es.

\- ¡Pero son tan jóvenes! -Grito exaltada

-Si lo somos, es por eso que aún no podemos casarnos. Aun así, eso se decidió desde que teníamos cinco años

\- ¿Matrimonio concertado? - Dijo algo más calmada, como si esa opción fuera modificable

-Y de mutuo acuerdo-Finalice- Además que es muy obvio, tenemos una hija y ella no puede crecer en un ambiente familiar roto.

\- ¿Hija? - Su voz silbante apenas se escucho.

-Sarada Uchiha, de tres meses.

\- ¡Entonces que haces aquí invitando a mi hermosa Karin! ¡Si ya estas comprometido! - Su rostro estaba rojo de ira

-Karin de verdad quería ir conmigo, todo el tiempo anda persiguiéndome. Por supuesto yo la rechace, amo a Sakura y no la dejaría por ninguna. Pero mi dulce y amable esposa se apiado de Karin, le dio lastima y me obligo a que viniera con ella al baile. Estoy aquí solo porque Sakura me lo pidió, no por gusto.

\- ¡Serás...!

\- ¡Ya estoy lista!

Karin apareció en la entrada con su despampanante cuerpo enfundado en un vestido verde esmeralda de gasa. Toda la tela se enroscaba hasta sus caderas y después caía suelto hasta sus tobillos. Una abertura en medio mostraba sus largas piernas al caminar. Por un momento logro que mi amigo se removiera entre mis pantalones, pero luego su perfecta cara a cabo con todo. Esos ojos rojos no eran jades, el cabello en rulos no estaban ni cerca de ser los perfectos rizos rosados y esa boca jamás sería tan deliciosa con el llamativo pintalabios rojo.

\- ¡Karin nena! ¿Cómo puedes salir con él? ¡Si está casado!

Karin abrió los ojos desconcertada y después se giró hacia mi descuartizándome con la mirada. Yo me encogí de hombros.

\- ¡Eres tan infantil! -Gruño- No está casado mamá

-Pero está en un matrimonio concertado- Dijo exaltada- ¡Tiene una hija!

\- ¿No me digas? ¿Y se llama Sarada Uchiha?

-Y de tres meses- Apunte

Karin suspiro con fastidio.

-No creas que así te zafaras Sasuke, me llevaras al baile quieras o no.- Tomo a su madre de los hombros- Es mentira, ni esta casado ni tiene una hija. Sakura es su mejor amiga, está pegado a ella como lapa desde los cuatro años. Además, está molesto porque lo obligue a venir conmigo al baile. Sakura ni lo quiere por asomo. Sasuke no puede desperdiciarse en alguien que no lo toma enserio.

\- ¿Pero él la ama? – No fue una pregunta si no una afirmación

-Si

\- ¡No! - respondió Karin. El rostro de su mama viajo de mi a ella sin saber que creer- El cree estarlo, pero solo esta encaprichado. El pobre a estado solo con ella. Tranquila mamá si no funciona solo lo votare ¿Vale?

Las palabras fueron mágicas, su madre recupero su tonta sonrisa habitual y volvió como si nada. Le entregue el ramillete, ambas chillaron diciendo lo precioso que era y alagaron mi buena elección, inclusive me obligaron a ponérselo en la muñeca. Su madre nos tomó fotos juntos antes de salir y después Karin se colgó de mi brazo hasta llegar a la camioneta. No le abrí la puerta, me solté y entre al asiento piloto. Karin zapateo furiosa. Entro cerrando de portazo y poniéndose luego el cinturón con jalones molesto.

\- ¿Porque le dijiste todas esas mentiras a mi mamá?

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tampoco te gustan las mentiras?

Karin apretó los dientes.

-Además no todo es mentira y tú lo sabes. -Arranque el auto- Algún día Sakura sera mi esposa, tendremos una hija llamada Sarada, una casa blanca con jardín y un perro.

\- Valla que sueñas- Escupió

-Solo con posibles

* * *

 _Jueves 10/4/16, 10:22 pm_

¡Como prometí! El segundo capítulo recién revisadito y corregido. Gracias a todos por sus puestas en alerta y favoritos, y a mi dulce review.

 **Suiguitou: ¡** Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Créeme yo también me los quiero comer, más a Sasuke.

¡Besos! Y si pueden dejen un lindo reviw!

H.M


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **:Itachi:**

¿La primera vez que la conoció?

Estaba ella, envolviendo un regalo de cumpleaños en el cuarto de Sasuke. Con una fiebre tan alta como la de él. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos jade se entrecerraban exhaustos, pero sus manos luchaban contra el papel de envoltura tratando de cubrir la pequeña caja blanca. En ocasiones se mordía el labio inferior y cuando el papel se arrugaba en alguno de los lados sus pequeñas cejas rosadas se fruncían ligeramente.

La descubrió por casualidad.

Esa mañana había despertado con una gripe terrible, su madre con solo verlo, lo mando directo a la cama. Doblo el uniforme y se dejó caer exhausto sobre el colchón con el bóxer puesto. Entre sueño escucho las pisadas de su familia por toda la casa. Los ligeros pies de Sasuke de un lado a otro alistándose para ir al colegio, el sonido de la cacerola en la cocina y a su padre en el despacho. Su madre antes de irse al supermercado subió a dejarle unas pastillas, él sin muchas ganas se las tomo, sintiendo el horrible sabor amargo en su garganta. Cuando pensó que su cabeza no podría más, la casa se quedó en silencio y solo entonces pudo dormir.

La tranquilidad no duro mucho.

El sonido de una ventana abriéndose y de suaves pisadas sobre la madera hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran de nuevo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el bochorno que sentía sobre su cuerpo solo pudo interpretarlo como fiebre. Se levantó de la cama esperanzado de que fuera su madre haciendo la limpieza diaria, con suerte, si decía las palabras correctas, lograría que lo consintiera un poco. Era suficientemente grande para ponerse compresas frías por sí mismo, la cosa es que no le apetecía hacerlo en absoluto.

Pero no era ella. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke descubrió a una niña. Una hermosa niña. De cabello rosa y cara de ángel. Permaneció absorto bajo el marco observando como los preciosos ojos jade se perdían en su labor. Una idea absurda le atravesó la mente. Se obligó a desecharla sintiéndose estúpido, estúpido y repugnante. ¿Cómo podía pensar en ella de esa forma? Estaba claro que tenía la edad de su hermano, él le llevaba tres años de diferencia ¿En que estaba pensando?

Tosió para hacerse notar y ella se quedó estática. Lentamente alzo la cabeza e Itachi sintió que se le iba el aliento. No sabía si por la fiebre o por su mente tan retorcida que acaba de descubrir, pero fuera lo que fuera, esa niña le pareció lo más precioso del mundo. Lo miraba aterrada y avergonzada a la vez, y eso le pareció adorable. Se levantó del suelo acomodando las imaginarias arrugas del pijama de fresas, casi pudo ver un suave temblor en su cuerpo.

–Yo. Yo. Lo siento.. es solo…– Su voz se trababa con cada respiración entrecortada.

Itachi le sonrió en un intento de calmarla– ¿Eres amiga de Sasuke?–

–Si. Soy Sakura. Haruno Sakura– Soltó de golpe y sus ojos cayeron al piso– Su vecina.

Esas tres palabras fueron un chasquido dentro de su cerebro. Las palabras de su madre y de Sasuke retumbaron una a una en su interior. Era ella. La encantadora niña que viva al lado según su madre, la niña a la cual Sasuke vivía pegado todo el día, según su padre y "Mi mejor amiga" según su hermano. Había estado tan ocupado con la escuela que esos comentarios le fueron indiferentes en su momento. Incluso el incidente en el que sus padres discutieron debido a la amistada entre ambos paso sin mucho en que pensar.

Ahora la cosa cambiaba un poco.

–Yo soy…

–El hermano de Sasuke–Kun– Resolvió Sakura rápidamente– Losé, te vi en una foto.

Itachi observo como Sakura señalaba un marco familiar sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Me regañarás? – Pregunto suavecito

– ¿Por qué lo haría?–

– Sasuke no está y entre sin permiso a su cuarto– Estaba a punto de contestar, pero su voz aniñada salto de nuevo– ¡Yo solo quería darle una sorpresa de cumpleaños! – Sus pequeñas manos abrieron la caja mostrando una muñequera.

Itachi la observo detenidamente. Un pedazo de cuero negro que se ajustaba con cintas en la parte de atrás, y el logo impreso sobre el cuero de la banda favorita de Sasuke. _"Le encantara"_ , pensó. Sakura había tenido cuidado a la hora de elegirlo, parecía conocer bien los gustos de su hermano.

– ¿Cómo entraste? –

– Por la ventana– Itachi siguió la dirección de su dedo y descubrió lo inventivos que eran los niños a esa edad. – Pasamos por el árbol…– Tapó su boca con ambas manos y sus ojos lo miraron culpables.

–¿Qué sucede?

–No debí decírtelo– Se mordía el labio– Era secreto.

–Entonces este será el nuestro– Itachi le tomo una mano y enredo su dedo meñique con el de ella– Prometo no decir nada sobre tu secreto.

–¿De verdad? – Sakura frunció el ceño no muy segura

–Es una promesa– Le guiño el ojo.

Sakura sonrió.

–Tu piel está muy caliente– Señalo, dándole un apretón. Itachi sintió que sus manos aun eran las de una niña pequeña a comparación de la suya– ¿También tienes fiebre?

–Un poco – Se tocó la frente y luego tocó la de ella– Pero tu estas más caliente, deberías regresar a la cama.

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidamente y alzo del suelo el papel decorado.

–Necesito terminar de envolver el regalo de Sasuke-kun antes de que llegue de la escuela.

–Sasuke entenderá si no se lo entregas hoy –

– Se lo prometí, es una promesa y yo no rompo promesas– El brillo en los ojos de Sakura hicieron que su pecho saltara como loco.

–Supongo que no podemos hacer nada contra eso– Itachi tomo la cajita blanca– Te ayudare y después volverás a la cama ¿De acuerdo?–

Ella asintió con energía.

No les tomo mucho tiempo, al final tuvieron un regalo con un espléndido moño rojo sobre el escritorio. Itachi terminaba de recoger el material restante cuando descubrió que Sakura se había quedado dormida sobre el suelo de madera mientras reunía los trocitos de papel restantes. Dejo las tijeras y la cinta sobre la cama y fue hasta ella. Parecía un sueño, con su exótico cabello rosa, las tupidas pestañas y la pequeña boca entreabierta.

Toco su mejilla recorriendo su contorno con el pulgar. Su piel era tan suave como la de un melocotón. Blanca, ligeramente rosada en los pómulos, perfecta.

–Espero verte de nuevo– susurro.

La envolvió entre sus brazos y la levanto sin esfuerzo, después cruzo ambas casas a través del roble. El aroma de Sakura lleno sus pulmones apenas piso la ventana. Era un aroma suave y dulce. Respiro hondo mientras observaba la habitación rosa. La dejo sobre la cama y checo su temperatura. Tenía fiebre, así que se ocupó de ella poniéndole paños fríos hasta estabilizarla. Antes de irse le mando una sonrisa por arriba del hombro.

Volvió a la cama y se quedó dormido.

Despertó con el ruido de las pisadas en la planta baja. El sol sobre su ventana comenzaba a bajar y se volvió buscando la hora. Pasaban de las tres de la tarde, había dormido demasiado.

La puerta se abrió despacio.

–¿Itachi?–Pregunto Sasuke asomando medio cuerpo.–Mamá dice que saldrá con papá y que dejo tu comida en el microondas.

Sasuke llevaba la muñequera. Fue lo primero en lo que se fijó cuando entró.

– ¿Itachi? –Volvió a preguntar.

–Estoy bien – Se enfocó en Sasuke– Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños.

–Gracias– Susurro apenado y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

–Lamento no felicitarte antes–

–Estabas enfermo no es tu culpa–

–¿Comeremos pastel en la noche? –

–No me gusta el pastel– Sasuke hizo una mueca y extendió la mano– Prefiero mi regalo –

– ¡Haaa! Creo que volvió la fiebre…- Se toco la frente con dramatismo.

–¡Itachi!

– Es broma, está en la cochera– Sasuke sonrió y salió corriendo a buscar su regalo.

* * *

Soltó la noticia una mañana mientras desayunaba con su hermano. Estaban ellos dos solos en casa. El sonido sordo que hizo la cuchara de Sasuke al caer y el coctel de emociones que reflejo su rostro le dijeron claramente que Sakura no comento nada sobre su pequeño encuentro.

–¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo casi en gruñido que logro sorprenderlo.

–Que conocí a Sakura– Respondió, esta vez con algo de inseguridad, algo iba mal ahí.

–Lo segundo–Siseo.

Era oficial. Sasuke estaba cabreado. Molesto por primera vez con él.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Claro que sabía de qué hablaba y su reacción lo dejo en jaque. No pensó que se pondría así por una chica. Al menos no a esa edad.

–Dijiste que era preciosa– Sus ojos ardieron– ¿Exactamente como la conociste? –

¿Acaso Sakura se veía más guapa, unas veces más que otras? ¿A qué se refería con "como"?

Itachi no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a la muñequera negra que desde su cumpleaños jamás se quitaba ni por error.

–Solo la vi. Te estaba dando agua en el partido de fut– Mintió, recordando una de las tantas escenas que miro a hurtadillas. Ni siquiera el mismo sabia porque mentía. Lo que si tenía claro era la necesidad de guardar el secreto de su encuentro aquella mañana. Quería que ese momento permaneciera entre ambos, además casualmente Sakura tampoco había comentado nada. Permaneció un momento pensativo hasta que su mente formulo una nueva pregunta que incluso lo sorprendió a el mismo– ¿Cómo es que en tanto tiempo jamás la conocí? –

Sasuke se revolvió incomodo en la silla.

–Es decir, hace dos años que dejaste de perseguirme para irte con ella, además es nuestra vecina ¿Cómo no la he visto antes? –

–Tu escuela, las clases de estudio, el entrenamiento, los partidos y esos viajes que haces continuamente a museos– Respondió Sasuke empezando a comer más rápido el cereal.

–¿Pero dos años? Eso es….

– ¡No quería que la conocieras ya!?– Sasuke golpe la mesa, los cereales bailaron entre las ondas de leche. – Es mía ¿Entiendes? Así que aléjate de ella. No permitiré que me la quites. No eso. Ya tienes suficiente con ser el preferido de papá– Sasuke se levantó de la mesa dejándolo solo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Su hermano menor… ¿Acaba de hacer una escena de celos?

Pensar que justo cuando parecía interesarle alguien de verdad, se enteraba de que era una de las pocas cosas que Sasuke apreciaba como nada en la vida. Apretó los ojos al pensar en que aun con eso, no estría mal ser egoísta por una vez en la vida.

Días después Sasuke los presento a regañadientes. Sakura lo saludo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y el algo confuso hizo lo mismo. El acto fue tan indiferente que el ceño fruncido y el mal humor que se cargaba su hermano se esfumo en un segundo. Sakura dejó de sonreírle y permitió que Sasuke la jalara hasta su cuarto. Antes de que su coleta rosa se perdiera tras la puerta, se giró y le guiño el ojo en complicidad levantando su dedo meñique.

Itachi tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

* * *

Sakura se convirtió en una presencia constante en su vida después que los presentaran formalmente.

La veía desde el amanecer cuando iba junto a su hermano al colegio. Sonreía parloteaba y se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke. A sus espaldas oía desde lejos su parloteo y solo podía imaginarse los brillantes ojos jade hacer sincronía con su sonrisa. En las tardes su voz no salía de su cabeza, a veces provenía del cuarto de su hermano, otras subía desde el jardín trasero hasta colarse por la ventana mientras hacia los deberes. Y siempre decía lo mismo, su boca repetía siempre la misma palabra. _Sasuke_. Incluso podía sentir la ternura tan delicada al pronunciar el nombre acompañado del sufijo.

De pronto el interés nació y comenzó a preguntarse que la hacía tan especial como para que Sasuke terminara orbitando a su alrededor. Era preciosa, no lo podía en duda. Sakura tenía el tipo de belleza inocente, ese atractivo perturbador que daban ganas de saltar sobre ella y sumirla en los más bajos placeres. Pero Sasuke aún era pequeño para siquiera pensar en eso, así que Itachi lo manejo como la mentalidad de un niño de ocho podía verlo: Sakura parecía una muñeca, de esas de porcelana antigua; Con su piel blanca, los hermosos ojos jade y ese cabello rosa tan exótico. Sus labios casi eran pecado. Por lo que entendía que Sasuke anduviera tras cada uno de sus huesos. Si el tuviera su edad, no sería diferente que su hermano.

Descubrió que, en cuanto a gustos físicos, Sasuke y él lo llevaban por el mismo rumbo.

Sin embargo, era algo más, Itachi podía verlo. Él no la quería por su atractivo, era algo más fuerte que eso. ¿Qué hacía que Sasuke no pudiera despegar sus ojos de ella? ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Su mirada? ¿Qué era? Su pequeño hermano no podía quererla en serio, a esa edad uno no se preocupa por niñas. Imaginar que la cosa estuviera relacionada con un amor fuera del cariño amistoso era inimaginable. ¡Ni siquiera él fue tan profundo a esa edad respecto a eso!

Sasuke no podía estar enamorado de ella y punto.

El tema estaba de más.

Pero su madre no lo vio de esa forma.

– ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto regalándole una sonrisa. Itachi dejo que su rostro se perturbara por medio segundo. Trago rápido el pedazo de carne con el que casi se atraganta al imaginar si quiera una posibilidad.

–Solo tienen ocho –

–¿Y? El amor no tiene edad – Dijo su madre abrazándose así misma con romanticismo. Sus ojos brillaron – Yo me enamore de tu padre a los trece.

–Son niños ¡Ni siquiera saben que es el amor! –

– ¿Y tú sí? –

Itachi abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente. Su madre soltó una risita.

–El amor tiene diferentes formas y también varía según la etapa de nuestras vidas. El amor de ellos es tan inocente y lindo que a veces, cuando los veo jugar, siento tantas emociones. Nada es malo, cada uno de sus sentimientos es perfecto y puro. –

–Eso es muy agudo– Analizo Itachi, tratando de memorizar cada una de las palabras de su madre para reflexionar después.

–Soy algo romántica– Contesto, dándole un giño. Itachi suspiro. –No le des vueltas al asunto, no te preguntes por qué ni cómo. Es algo que se da, así de simple. El amor no tiene explicaciones. Un día solo nace, a veces se queda, a veces se va. No hay más. –

Después de aquella platica su firme conclusión se balanceaba en la cuerda floja. Sasuke, tal vez, si podía estar enamorado de ella. Eso explicaría por qué siempre quería estar a su lado. Su madre tenía razón. Ellos ni siquiera eran conscientes de que su afecto sobrepasaba los límites de amistad, actuaban en base a lo que sentían y sus sentimientos se alimentaban mutuamente de sus acciones. Era un pequeño ciclo sin fin. Un proceso que se ira ampliando con la edad, hasta que alcanzar madurez total.

Itachi casi lo vio en cámara lenta.

Crecerían, llegaría la adolescencia y con ello las terribles hormonas, se darían cuenta que su cariño siempre fue mucho más allá que lo amistoso y entonces, cuando ese punto llegara, sería el inicio de un -en palabras de su madre- "Candente romance".

Todo siempre y cuando no interviniera un tercer factor.

Un tercer factor que pusiera su ciclo de cabeza.

E Itachi se dio cuenta de esto la primera vez que sintió celos de Sasuke.

Estuvo tan metido averiguando las razones del porque su hermano estaba con Sakura que llego a tener un elaborado perfil de ella. Nada se le escapo. Se grabó desde la más insignificante mirada hasta cada uno de sus gestos. Podía decir orgullosamente que aparte de su hermano, él era la segunda persona que conocía mejor a Sakura. Por eso encontraba divertido adivinar cada una de sus reacciones o respuestas cada vez que compartía algún momento con ella.

Celebraban el treceavo cumpleaños de Sakura. Todavía recuerda como los dedos de ella le temblaban mientras le extendía la invitación.

–Espero que vallas– Dijo y después le sonrió por cortesía.

Itachi tenía quince años entonces, y nunca pensó lo difícil que era comprar un regalo para una chica. No quiso pedir ni dinero ni ayuda para ese trabajo. Ocupo algo de sus ahorros y se lanzó a las tiendas departamentales. Cada vez que algo le parecía una opción su mente lo estropeaba diciendo que Sasuke le regalaría algo aún mejor. No importaba que tanto le gustara el suyo, el de su hermano siempre estaría por encima de él.

Lo que más odiaba es la importancia que le daba.

Molesto salió de ahí con las manos tan vacías que cuando entro.

A él no le importaba. ¡Aquello era una tremenda tontería!

La fiesta de Sakura fue en casa de ella. Por aquel entonces la pubertad estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Era por lo menos una cabeza más alta que todos y sentía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Fue como regresar al tiempo en que hacía de niñero de Sasuke en fiestas infantiles. Ese trabajo que hacen los hermanos mayores de cuidar al pequeño en eventos como aquel. Su madre ayudaba a la de Sakura con la comida y el pastel. Todos estaban tan ocupados en lo suyo que termino aburriéndose como una ostra y si podía ser peor llego el momento de abrir los regalos y un profundo arrepentimiento lo embargo.

Sakura abrió uno a uno regalando sonrisas de agradecimientos al dueño del presente. Sasuke permanecía a su lado, observándola durante todo el proceso. No se había despegado de ella ni un minuto y eso lo noto en seguida. No es como si fuera algo nuevo. Itachi lo entendió como un modo de marcar territorio. Era obvio que Sakura tendría que dar abrazos y sonrisas durante toda la fiesta, bueno, Sasuke estaba ahí de manera inconsciente para vigilar que no ocurriera nada más. Descubrió que a esa edad algunos niños podían ser muy empalagosos, como el compañero de cejas gigantes que intentaba abrazar a Sakura en todo momento. Casi sintió lastima cuando Sasuke le pateo de manera "accidental" mientras jugaban.

Fue así como llego el turno de su hermano. Itachi lo vio tomar una pequeña caja rosa, acercarse a Sakura y abrirla frente a ella. El efecto fue rápido, sus ojos se ampliaron y un grito de emoción salió de su boca. Sasuke la recibió en brazos cuando ella se le echo encima mandándole millones de gracias al oído y remató, con un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Él supo que nada sería como antes, en el instante que sintió una agria emoción subir por su garganta. Tomo una bocanada de aire y salió de ahí con un nudo en el estómago. Se detuvo a un costado de la casa, frente a la valla blanca que separaba su hogar del de ella. Hizo varias respiraciones hasta que logro deshacerse poco a poco de la presión en su garganta. Su mente le repetía lo mismo. ¡Por supuesto que el regalo de Sasuke iba a ser el mejor! ¡Sakura lo amaba! Estaba tan loca por él que la idea lo ponía verde.

Luego de unos minutos divagando en pensamientos irracionales llego a una triste conclusión: Estaba celoso, terriblemente celoso y lo que era aún peor. Acaba de probar en primera mano la teoría de su madre sobre el amor. " _Un día solo nace…"_ dijo ella y cuánta razón tenía. Ni siquiera quiso preguntarse cómo, su madre fue muy clara: el amor no conoce explicaciones, así que no le hecho mucha cabeza al asunto. Lo acepto como algo fatídico e innegable.

Estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

–¡Maldición! – gruño. Cerrando los ojos y limpiándose la frente.

Todo sería un problema de ahora en adelante. Se sintió como si tuviera una terrible enfermedad encima. Algo incurable que lo ponía ansioso. Quiso desesperadamente no sentir nada, jamás haberse enamorado de ella. Quería odiarla, odiarla con cada celular de su ser. Odiarla tan hondo que no soportara siquiera verla. Las preguntas comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

– ¿Itachi–Kun? –

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Sakura estaba ahí.

Sola.

Con las cejas fruncidas y la boca roja entreabierta. _Está preocupada,_ pensó. Dio un paso y él retrocedió otro. Busco a ambos lados a Sasuke ¿Dónde estaba? Sentía sus manos temblar. Justo cuando más lo necesitaba y su estúpido hermano menor no aparecía por ahí.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Sakura extendió una mano por inercia. – Te ves pálido –

Itachi negó con la cabeza. Respiro varias veces tratando de calmarse.

–De repente todo me dio vueltas – Explico con una débil sonrisa– Estoy bien ¿Y Sasuke?

–Jugamos a las escondidas, le toca contar a él ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a tu mamá? –

Los ojos jade brillantes de preocupación le fascinaron. Lento, alzo una mano hasta su mejilla, acariciando su piel.

–Eres tan suave como un melocotón– Dejo escapar y de inmediato las mejillas de Sakura ardieron furiosamente. – Cuando te conocí fue lo que pensé al tocarte

–Ita…Itachi– Tartamudeo Sakura. –¿Qué estas…

–Ni yo lo sé– Hizo una mueca. Sentía el pecho bombearle con fuerza. – Aun no te he dado mi regalo.

–Está bien– Sakura sonrió nerviosa.

– ¿Qué te regalo mi hermano? – Sintió un puñal de culpa al pronunciar la última palabra.

–Esto– Sakura alzo la mano y una pulsera se balanceo en su muñeca. Era delgada, tejida con hilos rojos y de donde pendía una pequeña estrella con una S grabada en medio. – Sasuke la hizo. Le dije en broma que quería una hecha por él. No pensé que fuera en serio.

Lo sabía. No importaba que tan bueno hubiera sido su regalo. El de Sasuke lo rebasaba por miles. Itachi no podía competir contra los años.

–Bueno, mi regalo no es tan sorprendente, pero es muy especial–

–¿Uhm?

Itachi la tomo de los hombros.

 _Lo siento Sasuke_ …

Fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Sintió como Sakura dejo de respirar y él puso más presión sobre su boca. Sus manos bajaron acariciando sus brazos desnudos hasta llegar a su cintura y pegarla más contra él.

No sabía si aquel era el primer beso de ella, pero si el suyo. Lo sentía tan bien, que una corriente de energía le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Quería más, necesitaba más de Sakura. Se abrió paso hasta lograr succionar el labio inferior de ella y cuando comenzó a sentir que entreabría su boca, ella lo empujo.

Itachi parpadeo.

El momento se rompió.

Se quedó helado al ser consciente de lo que hizo. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos lagrimosos; las yemas de sus dedos acariciando el lugar donde la beso y con un sonrojo que la hacía verse como tomate.

¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?! ¡¿Especial?! ¡Sakura estaba en shock! Pero lo sintió tan perfecto, tan real, tan correcto, que no se arrepintió de nada.

–¿Que... –

–Lo lamento–

–¿Por qué? –dijo ella apretando los labios

–Por no arrepentirme de haberte besado– Soltó con sinceridad. Se sentía tan aliviado. Con una paz infinita en el cuerpo.

–¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!–

Itachi se inclinó, la miro fijamente y le acaricio la mejilla.

–Porque creo que me gustas–

Sakura lo miro asustada, lo empujo y salió corriendo de ahí

Itachi supo enseguida que él… seria el tercer factor que lo destruiría todo.

* * *

Los meses siguientes fueron una tortura.

Al principio se preparó para hacerle frente a Sasuke, confiado en que Sakura le contaría todo. Lo cual jamás pasó. Ella se lo guardo nuevamente como la vez anterior e Itachi aún le daba vueltas al porqué de su desición. No entienda que ganaba con ocultárselo. Pero de alguna forma se lo agradecía. Aun no quería enfrentarse a su hermano menor. Llevaba una contradicción enorme. Por una parte, quería a Sakura, pero no quería hacerle daño a Sasuke. Algo que era casi imposible. No podía tomar a uno sin perder al otro. Descubrir sus sentimientos hacia ella fue un terrible golpe. Había perdido la batalla sin siquiera intentarlo y era eso lo que lo ponía tan mal.

No debía entrometerse. Sasuke jamás lo perdonaría. Sakura estaba fuera de sus límites. Era consciente de lo que provocaría en Sasuke si llegaba a quitársela. Sakura era todo para él. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su hermano? Sin ella era nada. ¿Entonces que hacía con sus sentimientos? Con ese deseo punzante de hablarle y tocarla cada vez que la veía. ¿Qué se supone que haría con todo eso? ¿No era también injusto para él?

Dolía espantosamente. Era una impotencia que lo hacía querer desaparecer.

Le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto cuando solo había una solución posible. Olvidarse de ella. ¡Demonios! ni siquiera era eran de la misma edad. Ella comenzaba la secundaria e Itachi estaba a nada de terminarla. Había más que mil razones para saber que aquello era imposible. Además, Sasuke era su hermano y lo amaba. Sobraba decir que Sakura ni lo miraba, él era quien se creaba estúpidas fantasías en la cabeza.

Se juró a si mismo olvidarse de ella y prometerse que no interferiría entre ellos. Itachi de verdad pensó que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera hablar con ella. Ojalá hubiera sucedido así, porque entonces la habría olvidado y su promesa y juramento no dependerían de un hilo.

Pero la ocasión llego más temprano de lo que imagino y el aún no había logrado nada.

Apareció al termino de clases. Sakura lo esperaba fuera del salón con una bolsa de papel entre las manos.

Observo como varios de sus compañeros la escanearon de pies a cabeza antes de irse. Itachi supo que no era para menos. Estaba monísima con el uniforme de secundaria. Apilo los libros con rapidez y los metió en la mochila, espero a que todos salieran para encontrarse con ella. Sakura tenía la mirada sobre sus zapatos, permanecía tan distraída que tuvo que tirar de su pañoleta roja para que lo mirase.

–¿Necesitas algo? – Pregunto inclinándose un poco.

–Sasuke olvido su uniforme – Empujo la bolsa de papel hacia él – ¿Podrías llevárselo?

Sintió el pinchazo de la decepción.

No estaba ahí por él. Suspiro y tomo la bolsa de papel. Un nudo de molestia le cerro la garganta. Tanto tiempo luego de su beso y lo único que le pedía era aquello. ¿Si quiera le importo un poco? ¿O es que acaso decidió olvidarlo por la paz? Lo último le pareció más razonable

Era todo. Con eso aceptaba su rendición frente a Sakura Haruno. Ni siquiera lo intentaría, no cuando apenas lo registraba.

– ¿Algo más? – Pregunto, quemando su última carta de esperanza. Sakura se revolvió nerviosa y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia abajo.

–Si… ¿Le dirías a Sasuke que no podré ir a verlo hoy? Una compañera me pidió que fuera con ella para ayudarle con algo de matemáticas. – Sakura sonrió con suavidad.

–Bien, nos vemos luego– Se despidió sin animo y se dio la vuelta.

– Espera… – Itachi se volvió. Sakura tenía las mejillas rojas y los puños apretados. – Quiero hablar sobre lo que paso ese día…

No pudo ocultar la media sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

–¿Cuándo? –

–Mañana –

– ¿No tienen una salida al museo? –

Recordó que Sasuke lo comentaba la noche anterior durante la cena.

–No iré. Mis papás no podrán llevarme y me entere que ese día ustedes lo tendrán libre.

Itachi alzo una ceja algo sorprendido. Parecía que Sakura lo plane[o todo para que resultara perfecto. Quiso pensar que lo arreglo para poder verse con él. No obstante, aún existía una pieza que no encajaba.

–¿Y Sasuke? No ira si tu no vas– Declaro con obviedad. Su hermano no saldría sin ella ni a la esquina. Era una locura, pero iban hasta el minisúper juntos. – No creo que nos deje solos.

–Él no sabe que no podré ir, le dije que mama quería llevarme. –Resolvió. Itachi no pudo más que sonreír con fuerza. Por más que lo intentara su ego bailaba en un pedestal. Sakura lo estaba haciendo todo por él. NO por Sasuke, sino por él.

– ¿Nos vemos en mi casa? – Pensó en que podría llevarla a su cuarto. La casa estaría sola. Su madre tenía una cita con una amiga y su padre llegaba hasta tarde. Tendrían hasta el medio día antes de que Sasuke volviera.

Sakura asintió suavecito.

–Temprano ¿Vale?

-Vale

Las horas restantes fueron un bucle de emociones. Estaba tan ansioso que se despertaba por ratos al dormir. Ni siquiera la culpa que tuvo luego de ver a Sasuke para entregarle su uniforme pudo contra su alegría. En la práctica de fútbol estuvo ideando los preparativos para cuando Sakura llegara. Todo sonó muy bien en ese momento.

Luego en la madrugada lo ataco la realidad.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Comida? ¿Peliculas?

No era, ni sería una cita. Sakura podía querer verlo solo para darle calabazas.

La idea le deprimió.

Giro en su cama y hastiado pateo con furia el cobertor. Ahora todo era mucho peor. No solo estaba ansioso, tenía un hueco en el pecho ante la posibilidad. Al final, de alguna forma, logro quedarse dormido.

La mañana siguiente Itachi despertó antes que todos, permaneció en su cama sin moverse, escuchando el rutinario jaleo de su familia. Su madre en la cocina, Sasuke bajando y subiendo por las escaleras preparando su mochila y a su padre maldiciendo por no encontrar las corbatas limpias en la colada. Alrededor de las nueve, la casa se quedó en silencio y su corazón parecía una bomba de tiempo. Se levantó con parsimonia de la cama y fue hasta el armario.

Le sorprendió como las cosas cotidianas de su vida representaban todo un desafío esa mañana. Cambiarse, por ejemplo, y lo era porque muy en el fondo reconocía que ,esa, tal vez, fuera su única oportunidad de tener algo real con Sakura. Si ella lo rechazaba, todo terminaría ahí. El no lucharía, en parte porque ya era bastante malo la manera en que traiciono a Sasuke y eso de alguna forma le quitaba el derecho a pedir más. ¡Ni siquiera se merecía la oportunidad que tenía ahora! Y por otro lado, si Sakura lo rechazaba significaría que estaba enterada de sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

Todo parecía tan complejo, tan delicado y frágil, que Itachi temía que un solo error pudiera desmoronar su pequeña encrucijada. Sentía que cada detalle influía en el resultado final y eso lo tenía con los nervios de punta. ¿Qué ropa ponerse? ¿Cómo hablarle? ¿Qué decir? ¿Besarla incluso?

Aunque Itachi moría por hacer lo último sabía que no era una opción en la lista, las probabilidades eran casi milagrosas y desecho de inmediato sus esperanzas en ello.

Respiro hondo y después de un examen minucioso a su ropa la dejo sobre la cama. Se quitó los pants de franela gris y se metió a la ducha. Una mirada en el espejo del baño le remarco las diferencias de edad. A sus quince su altura superaba el promedio, Sakura con trabajo le llegaba casi debajo de los hombros. Luego estaba su contextura, no era vigorosa pero era firme y marcada. La espalda ancha y los brazos fuertes. Se notaba que su cuerpo estaba desarrollándose y de muy buena forma. Pero no adecuada para una chica de trece años.

Por un momento envidio el metro sesenta y cinco de su hermano, incluso su cuerpo delgado y con poco musculo. Aun estando consiente de que Sasuke pronto comenzaría a tener un cuerpo como el suyo. Le consoló la idea de que Sakura también crecería y entonces la edad ya no sería un impedimento grave.

Sabía que su aspecto resultaba muy atractivo para las chicas de su edad, pero ¿Sakura lo vería así? Prefirió no intentar responderlo y dejar de cuestionarse. Estaba empeorando la situación por sí mismo.

El vapor del agua caliente abordó el vidrio empañando su visión. Abandono su imagen y se metió a la regadera, el agua caliente lo recibió. Mientras realizaba su rutina de aseo, ignoro el hilo de pensamientos que bailaban en su cabeza, tentándolo para seguir martirizándose. Se ducho lo más rápido que pudo. Fue todo un alivio cuando por fin cerro la regadera. Sacudió su pelo quitándo el exceso de agua y sujetándolo después con una goma. Secó su cuerpo y enrosco la toalla en sus caderas.

Se quitó la toalla apenas llego a su cuarto para atrapar las gotas que seguían resbalando desde su cabello.

Un grito ahogado lo sobresalto y la toalla calló en un golpe seco.

Mentiría si dijera que se avergonzó, porque, no lo hizo. Que lo vieran desnudo no lo consideraba algo importante. Nunca fue pudoroso y no iba a empezar ahora. Lo que si sentía fue algo de pena ajena, y aunque hizo lo posible por disimularlo, la escena le pareció de lo más cómica.

Incluso se le hizo interesante.

Sakura lo veía con los ojos abiertos, su rostro alcanzo un rojo como nunca antes visto y lo que más le intrigo fue la forma en que lo repasaba de pies a cabeza, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Estaba congela sobre la cama y su reacción resulto ser de lejos la que hubiera imaginado. Sus ojos recorriéndolo con tanta inocencia lo pusieron caliente. Si no fuera una cría, ya se habría lanzado sobre ella.

Itachi levanto la toalla y esto fue el detonante para que Sakura saliera del shock. Se paro de la cama como resorte y sus manos se revolvieron inquietas.

–Yo…Yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpame no debí entrar! – Sus ojos se posaban en todos los lugares menos sobre él. Tartamudeo un sinfín de disculpas sin dejarlo hablar y después se quedó en silencio.

Itachi la vio hacer un puchero con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de reventarle. Mandándole una mirada de condena gimió un último "Lo siento" y salió corriendo de ahí.

–Mierda– gruño, antes de ir tras ella con la toalla en mano tapando su parte baja. –¡Sakura espera! –

La alcanzo en el pasillo antes de llegar a las escaleras. Sujeto su antebrazo y ella se giró con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y la vista empañada.

–Lo siento fue mala idea venir– dijo lanzándole una mirada rápida.

¡NO!

Casi quiso gritárselo. Sintiendo como sus probabilidades y esperanzas se iban de lleno al pique.

–Fue un accidente– Respondió tratando de hacer menos el asunto. – No fue culpa de nadie –

–¡Debí tocar! – Contesto con voz torturada– Ahora…–

– ¿Ahora qué?

– ¡Pensaras que soy una pervertida! – Las lágrimas cayeron en cascada por sus mejillas

De un jalón logro zafarse y llegar hasta el primer escalón. Por la urgencia de bajar, Sakura tropezó; inmediato Itachi le sujeto el brazo antes que rodara por las escaleras y tiro de ella tan fuerte que la velocidad junto con el peso hicieron que ambos terminaran en el suelo. En un intento de evitar que ella se lastimara la sujeto de la cintura para que el golpe no fuera tan doloroso.

La escena no quedo mejor que la anterior.

Sakura sobre el piso y el desnudo sobre ella, abrazándola y con el rostro enterrado en su cuello.

Rápido levanto la cabeza para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. La garganta se le seco. Ella lo miraba más apenada que nunca, con su cabello revuelto, desparramado, las mejillas rojas, y el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez.

Antes había notado su bonito vestido, pero solo ahora reparo en lo preciosa que se veía ese día y en cuanto parecía haberse esmerado por ello. Sakura no usaba aquello y su ropa era sencilla, nunca se rompía la cabeza con, lazos, conjuntos o peinados. Ahora llevaba el fleco de lado, cubriendo su frente y sujetado por un par de pasadores de cereza. No llevaba maquillaje, pero sus labios se veían más rojos que de costumbre, olía delicioso y su vestido blanco de tirantes dejaba al descubierto su piel lechosa.

Se miraron en silencio, e Itachi no pudo evitar pensar, si esa mirada tierna de bochorno, tendría cuando tuviera su primera vez. En algún mundo paralelo, donde él fuera el primero en tocarla. ¿Se vería de ese modo? ¿Sus ojos tendrían ese brillo? La imagino en su cama, desnuda, gimiendo y lloriqueando su nombre mientras se hundía en ella. Se preguntó cómo sería tenerla piel contra piel, el sabor de su cuerpo, las palabras que le susurraría al oído antes de perderse dentro.

Jadeo; degustando el sabor de la excitación que sus pensamientos le provocaban.

Ignoro el hecho de la sangre acumulándose en su parte baja y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Se acercó a ella y Sakura cerró los ojos, no giro su rostro e Itachi tomo eso como un signo de aprobación. Rozo sus labios con los de ella y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose los dejo helados de terror.

Se levantó en un segundo y tiro de ella para ponerla de pie. El pasillo a su cuarto quedaba lejos, ellos estaban un poco antes de las escaleras, las cuales, daban en frente con la puerta principal junto con el pasillo.

No les daría tiempo.

Su mente trabajo con miles de explicaciones que podía dar. Pero se quedó aterrado ante la posibilidad de que fuera Sasuke quien estuviera a metros de ellos. Estaba desnudo, con una posible erección y con la mejor amiga de su hermano pequeño. La cosa no pintaba bien desde cualquier ángulo.

El clic del seguro retumbo en sus oídos.

Se giró buscando una última salida y por suerte la encontró; el armario de abrigos a pocos metros de ellos. Levanto la toalla, tomo a Sakura de la muñeca y la metió dentro junto con él.

El espacio era reducido y tuvieron que pagarse tanto que la mejilla de ella estaba aplastada contra su torso. En un intento de que no descubriera lo cachondo que se puso, coloco la toalla como barrera entre ambos. No veía su expresión, pero la sentía temblar entre sus brazos. La respiración de ella se hizo más pesada cuando la puerta por fin se abrió. Unos pasos profundos sonaron en la planta baja, e Itachi dedujo que se trataba de su padre después de oír la puerta del despacho abriéndose.

No tardo mucho.

Se escucharon varios ruidos de cajones, después los mismos pasos hacia la entrada y la puerta se volvió a cerrar. Las llaves hicieron su trabajo y todo fue silencio.

Itachi echo la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalo un pesado suspiro.

–¿Crees que ya se haya ido? – susurro Sakura.

–Sí, es lo más probable– Agudizo el oído tratando de escuchar algún movimiento que rompiera con la calma– Mejor esperemos un poco antes de salir.

–Itachi-Kun– La voz de Sakura sonó casi ahogada– Sé que estamos aquí apretados, pero…

–¿Qué sucede?

–Algo…algo caliente está picando mi estómago.

Itachi se mordió los labios para no soltar una risa.

No podía con tanto.

¿Cómo no sentirse mal moralmente? Sakura era todavía una niña.

–Ya podemos salir– Aviso– Sal primero para que pueda ponerme algo.

–Iré a la habitación de Sasuke–

Dio un trago amargo.

No la quería en la habitación de Sasuke, pero no había otra opción así que no discutió.

–¿Esperaras a que me vista?

– Si no lo hago ¿iras por mí? –

–Sí y tal vez valla desnudo para vengarme. –

–¡Vale te espero! –

Itachi la soltó y Sakura salió sin ver hacia atrás encerrándose en el cuarto de Sasuke.

Antes de ir a vestirse se metió al cuarto de baño. Tenía un gran problema en su entrepierna. Su pene estaba tan duro que casi dolía. Un baño frio necesitaba de un tiempo que no poseia. Le preocupaba que Sakura pudiera irse.

En ocasiones tenia erecciones, pero las solucionaba con un baño, no sentía un interés especial por tocarse, y en ese momento fue la solución más rápida que se le ocurrió. No creía ser capaz de bajarlo pensando en algo desagradable, estaba cachondo a morir.

Conocía la teoría así que tomo un poco de jabón líquido y lo puso sobre su falo. Comenzó a tocarse, subiendo y bajando su mano a puño cerrado. Primero lento hasta conseguir un ritmo y su mente produjo una pequeña escena con Sakura.

 _La imaginó viéndolo, con sus ojos jade llenos de expectación ante lo nuevo._

 _A Sakura en el suelo, su piel, su boca, sus pechos…_

Gimió.

Su puño aumento el ritmo sintiendo un éxtasis recorrerlo.

 _Sakura en su cama, gritando su nombre._

Un sonido gutural escapó de su pecho.

 _El hundiéndose en ella, sus gemidos, su olor, su calidez, lo estrecha que podía estar…_

El baño se inundó con sus jadeos y el sonido erótico que lograba su puño.

–Sakura– Gimoteó, con los ojos apretados.

Estaba por correrse, lo sentía.

 _"Itachi Kun"_

–Ahh… Sakura– Suspiro y el torrente de sangre exploto.

El orgasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar. Su piel se manchó con un líquido blanquecino que exploto a chorros entre su mano, respiro hondo y espero a que los últimos espasmos terminaran y su ritmo cardiaco se regularizara. La erección aún no bajaba del todo y estaba seguro que con algo de ánimo y estaría tan dura como antes. Se metió bajo la regadera y abrió el agua fría para limpiarse. Se enjabono rápido y la temperatura ayudo a que la erección desapareciera por completo.

Luego se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, con la playera blanca y los vaqueros oscuros que eligió desde un principio.

Su miedo a que ella huyera despareció al verla leyendo uno de los libros de su hermano.

–¿Listo? –dijo bajando la cubierta.

–Listo– Contesto. Se hizo para atrás y dejo un espacio para que saliera primero– Vamos

Sakura lo siguió hasta su habitación.

–Lamento entrar sin tocar– Se disculpó.

–Olvídalo, y tranquila no creo que seas una pervertida– Le sonrió con burla.

– Nunca había visto a otro chico…– Dijo abochornada.

Itachi frunció el ceño

–¿Otro?

Sakura se mordió el labio ante su equivocación.

–Sasuke– Fue su única respuesta e Itachi lo entendió todo.

No pudo evitar que los celos se propagaran como enfermedad en su cuerpo.

¿No se suponía que esa etapa era durante la niñez?

¡¿Sasuke y ella seguían tomando duchas juntos?!

–¡No es que lo vea desnudo siempre! – Aseguro rápidamente– Pero a veces, bueno…

–Está bien, no importa– No quería detalles.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber? –Ofreció tratando de olvidar el tema.

–No, gracias– Sakura le hecho una mira al reloj sobre la cómoda– Creo que es mejor hablar. Hemos perdido tiempo. Sasuke llega a la doce y media

Eran las once. ¿Tanto tiempo perdieron? Al menos no todo fue en vano pensó.

–Hace rato– Cuando nos caímos– Sus mejillas comenzaron ponerse rojas de Nuevo– ¿Ibas a besarme?

–Si –

–¡Pero yo…!

–Tú también lo querías- sonrió.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Me preguntas a mi porque querías que te besara? – Itachi alzo una ceja incrédulo, pero igual divertido.

–¡No! ¿Por qué me ibas a besar? ¿Por qué me besaste en mi cumpleaños? – Sakura sonaba confundida y lo miraba tratando de resolver algún crucigrama– Es alguna clase de broma? Estas… ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

–¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Que Sakura creyera eso le molestaba. Ella no era una chica que sirviera para pasar el rato– Te lo dije esa vez. Me gus…

–Lose… lose… sé que dijiste– Sakura cerró los ojos y respiro hondo– Es solo que me cuesta creerlo. –

–¿Cuál es el problema? – Arrugo la nariz.

–¡Todo! Empezando por mí. Es decir, Soy yo. –Comento con recelo

–No me gusta como piensas de ti Sakura –

–Debería gustarte una chica de tu edad, una chica hermosa –

–Tu eres hermosa–Respondió molesto.

–No yo…– Agacho la cabeza– No lo soy. No soy tan bonita como para gustarte.

–Lo estás viendo desde tu punto de vista– Itachi sentía que algo había pasado para que Sakura tuviera ese concepto tan malo de ella y la autoestima casi por los suelos. Odiaba que no creyera en su palabra– ¿Le creerías a Sasuke si te lo dijera?

Quiso morderse la lengua ante su indiscreción.

Sonrió suavecito

–El… me diría: "Eres tan molesta" y golpearía mi frente, tal vez. Sasuke es mi amigo.

–¿Y si le llegaras a gustar de la misma forma que a mi?–

Sakura abrió los ojos, mordió su labio y después contesto.

–Es mi mejor amigo nunca me vería de esa manera. Además, está fuera de mis ligas–Bromeo.

Itachi quiso reír ante la ironía.

No podía concebir lo que acaba de escuchar.

Sakura estaba ciega, o quizás muy dentro se negaba a aceptar que ni tanto Sasuke como él estaban fuera de sus límites; a ambos los tenía en la palma de su mano y no era capaz de darse cuenta. Quizás, su problema de autoestima era el factor principal de que ella ignorara cada muestra de afecto. Solo Sakura veía las intenciones de Sasuke como un cariño amistoso. Alguien le hizo mucho daño, al punto de creer que Sasuke jamás iba a verla como algo más que una amiga y sin merecer a alguien que ella "consideraba" fuera de sus límites.

– ¿Yo estoy fuera de tus ligas? – Sonrió de lado.

– Ni siquiera eres una posibilidad– Sakura rio.

–Exacto, no soy una posibilidad porque puedo y soy un hecho real– Itachi se acercó a ella y la empujo hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Sakura estaba pasmada, se apoyó sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla y susurro en su oído– Me gustas Sakura ¿Quisieras intentarlo conmigo?

Alzo el rostro y la beso. Esta vez más duro, más intenso que la primera ocasión. Ella se movió tímidamente siguiéndole el ritmo. No es que fuera un experto, pero ella suspiro y lo tomó como buena señal. Succiono sus labios y metió su lengua luego que abriera su boca. Ella era tan suave, tan deliciosa. Una de sus manos bajo a su cintura y sin poder contenerse descendió hasta su muslo. Corrió el dobladillo del vestido y acuno la piel blanda.

Sakura se quedó sin respiración y el llevo su boca hasta su mandíbula bajando por su cuello, besando esa piel que antes lo volvió loco. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar hasta sus pechos, sintió que lo empujaba.

Ella estaba roja y lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo, frustración y vergüenza.

–No puedo– Dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza– No sé que pensar, esto es muy confuso. No estoy lista.

–Lose, me sobrepase– Admitió, solo quería besarla, pero descubrió que no podía mantener las manos quitas.

– No me refiero a eso… Bueno también es rápido y no creo que sea buena idea, solo tengo trece años.

Sakura se restregó los ojos frustrada.

–Lo siento– Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse– Lo mejor será olvidar todo.

Sintió una puñalada en el pecho.

–Sakura, porque no lo piensas, sé que es demasiado, la diferencia de edades y el hecho de que aun eres una niña, pero esto que siento es real.

–Lo siento no puedo– Las lágrimas escaparon de su rostro– Lo mejor será que me valla

– ¿Es por Sasuke? – la idea lo enfureció.

Sakura se quedó muda.

–Lo quieres

–Solo es mi mejor amigo.

–Aun así, lo quieres.

– Itachi por favor– Suplico

Usaría su última carta, aunque sabía que era bajo y rastrero de su parte.

 _"Los siento Sasuke"_ Volvió a pensar.

–Nunca te olvidaras de él, si no le das la oportunidad a alguien más.

Sakura hipo, mas lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos

–Adiós Itachi y gracias por todo. De verdad lo lamento. – Se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Esta vez, no fue por ella.

* * *

Sakura quería a Sasuke.

Estaba enamorada de él. Pero ella veía sus sentimientos como un amor que le puedes tener alguien famoso. Algo imposible, un platónico y lo encasillo ahí, sin salida alguna. Pero lo sentía, puesto que intentarlo con él era como una traición hacia ese cariño. Sasuke fue la razón del porque lo rechazo.

Si no se lo decían, ella tal vez jamás lo descubriría y su hermano estaba casi en las mismas. No entendía porque aún no le había dicho que la amaba.

¿Miedo quizá?

Él también tendría miedo si su relación dependiera de ello. Trato de ponerse en su lugar y descubrió que Sasuke tampoco la tenía fácil, era mucha inseguridad. Como Sakura no se daba cuenta, creaba una indiferencia, lo que conllevaba a un posible rechazo y Sasuke la quería demasiado como para perderla. Sin embargo, aún si lo dijera corría la oportunidad de que ella no le creyera.

Necesitaban a alguien que los ayudase.

Pero él no era bueno, él en vez de acercarlos terminaría con ellos. Porque quería a Sakura y no sabía si al final podría cedérsela a su hermano. Si ella llegaba a quererlo, si ella llegaba a amarlo a aun más, si ella lograba olvidarse de Sasuke. Entonces nunca más la dejaría.

Ni siquiera por el bienestar de Sasuke.

Por eso lo intentaría.

Lucharía por esa oportunidad y se aferraría a ella con todo lo que tenía.

Algo grande iba a empezar.

Las piezas comenzaban a alinearse y en ese juego de tres solo podía haber dos ganadores.

Muy en el fondo, Itachi sabía quién iba ser el perdedor al final del juego.

* * *

 _Miercoles 5/04/17, 3:24 a.m._

Vale, tarde mucho en subir un nuevo cap. Lo siento. Fue una temporada dura para mi en la uni, mucho trabajo y varias cosas que hacer etc…. Pero al final logre acabarlo. Debo confesar que en particular me tomo algo de trabajo este capítulo, pero finalmente salió y me gusto (espero que ustedes también).

Sobre eso quiero comentar algunas cosillas: ¿Notaron el cambio de la lectura? Paso a tercera persona. Esto AVISO solo será para los capítulos de Itachi, los cuales estarán en ambas partes, tanto como la de Sasuke como la de Sakura, porque este fic es un triángulo amoroso ¿Ya lo notaron no? E Itachi es una pieza clave. Este cambio lo hice para diferenciar los capítulos de Itachi. Sasuke y Sakura continuaran en primera persona.

Estaremos leyendo un poco más de Itachi en los capítulos siguientes, si mucho como un par más, y es necesario para lo que está planeado. Igual espero les agrade la idea.

Así que ya saben la terrible verdad… jajaja él ya la había conocido. ¿Ya se imaginan lo feo que se pondrá esto no? *Grito emocionado*

Por cierto, cuando Sakura cumple los trece, Itachi tiene quince, pero está a meses de cumplir los dieciséis, ambos se llevan tres años de diferencia, pero varia por los meses y eso. ¡Espero que no me consideren una pedófila jajajaja! ¡No pondré nada de eso con sakurita tan chiquita aclaro! Itachi es otro rollo. Es adolescente y como todo chico también le afectan las hormonas.

Y una vez más Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y pusieron en alerta la historia.

Sigan leyéndome que me pone muy feliz

 **melilove** : ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en comentar la historia y sip Sasuke quiere hacer muchas cosas jajaja

 **Yunno** : ¡Woww gracias! ¡Me encanta que te haya gustado y estoy feliz que mi forma de escribir sea de tu agrado, con esto sé que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal! ¡Yo también amo este tipo de historias!

 **Kailenita Neko** **:** Si están bien mensitos los dos, en cambio mi Itachi es más avispado, supo lo que sucedía en menos de lo que canta el gallo. Sasuke tiene un largo camino que recorrer. ¡Muchas gracias! Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado.

 **Alejandra B:** Cuando leí tu comentario me dije: ¡Tienes que subir el capítulo ya! ¡Aww muchas gracias! Claro que actualizare solo que a veces tengo temporadas con mucho trabajo y yo me tomo muy en serio eso de escribir, no me gusta correr y para editar es todo un show jajaja. Admiro a esas autoras que suben hasta dos capítulos a la semana ¡No sé si podría! Igualmente, felices deseos para ti.

Besos H.M


End file.
